It's just sex, right?
by Thee Britty
Summary: It was just sex, no strings attached until he wants something more but she doesn't anymore....EDGEXOC
1. Chapter 1: The Funeral

**Disclaimer: I only own Brooklyn**

**Author's Note: Yes, another new story. Somebody should ban me from watching Smackdown because I swear if I watch Edge make out with Vickie Guerrero again, I may just have to break my tv. I understand how some of you may become blind. I only watch it once in a blue moon. Gah...but anyways I did watch it last Friday and well the stupid little funeral thingy gave me a damned idea. I was going to just change Jaicelyn's storyline in An Unfaithful Love but I thought she all ready had enough drama behind the scenes that she didn't need a drama filled storyline. Anyways...here is the story. Read and Review please. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Mizzpoet, I will be updating An Unfaithful Love before the end of the week just so you won't murder me!**

I smirked to myself as I heard Edge curse out loud as he waited patiently for me to get out of the bathroom. I didn't really need to use the bathroom for anything but I loved to piss Edge off in anyway possible. It never took much either. I have been on Smackdown since the beginning of my WWE career, excluding the OVW work. I was Batista's valet for the longest time possible until Edge "bought" my contract from him after he won the World Heavyweight Championship and had introduced Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder to the wrestling world. He had claimed that Batista didn't deserve a whore like me.

"Come on, Brooklyn!" he said, pounding on the bathroom door.

I scoffed to myself as I looked in the mirror. This was the dress that they told me to wear. It was bright red and hugged all the right places. It was short too; barely even covering my ass but it did. The skirt had a little bit of a flow-y look to it. I looked at my soft blonde hair. It was curled into loose bouncy curls. It was perfect. I honestly don't know why I'm in the bathroom because my hair and make up are all done and have been since the beginning of the show, courtesy to the make up artist.

I opened the door just as Edge was going to knock again. He was back into his egotist attitude and for once, I had thought we were beginning to get along. Yeah, right. I rolled my eyes to myself as I skipped past him, my red high heeled stilettos clicking on the floor.

"It's about damned time, Brooklyn. Zack and Curt have been waiting for us and you know that Vickie's going to be upset that we're wasting precious time to talk about the funeral for the end of Taker's Wrestlemania streak," he grumbled.

"Oh, Edge, cool your jets and your tie's crooked," I said, fixing his tie for him.

This was a love-hate thing between us. We're not dating but we're not exactly friends. Let's just say we're fuck buddies and that's it and that means that I don't have to necessarily like him but I tolerate him more than I should.

"It'll be coming off tonight between me and you, baby," he grinned, grabbing my ass and jerking my hips into his.

I rolled my eyes. Every time I had fixed something for him to be nice, he turned into a sex related term or movement. I pushed him away with a sneer.

"Sorry, _baby_, but I'm meeting up with the RAW divas tonight to go out to a club and maybe get a piece of the Legend Killer," I smirked at him before walking out of the locker room.

He scowled to himself before grabbing his sunglasses and following me out of the locker room. I skipped happily to the curtain where Zack, Curt, Teddy, and Vickie were waiting. I gave Zack and Curt both a hug before smiling politely at Teddy. I didn't even bother to look at Vickie as I stood between Zack and Curt. I was lucky enough to have them be my friends behind the scenes. We had been in OVW together for a while until I was called to Smackdown to be Batista's valet. We clicked instantly backstage as we made fun of the other girls who tried to wrestle. It was a wonder that I had diva friends now.

"You two are late," Vickie commented as Edge walked up to the group.

"Sorry, Vickie but Brooklyn was taking her sweet ass time in the bathroom," he said, sending a glare my way.

I just gave him a pleasant smile then blew him a kiss. I wasn't going to add any more fuel to the fire. I all ready knew he was pissed about me going out with the RAW divas tonight and that he wasn't going to get any.

"Well, it's fine now; you're here. You guys stick to the plan and Edge, don't forget to be a jerk towards Brooklyn because she's not wearing black to the funeral," Vickie pointed out before Teddy wheeled her out to the ring.

"I hope Teddy lets go of her wheel chair at the top of the ramp and then the fans could watch her zoom down the ramp," I whispered to Zack and Curt.

I didn't plan on them laughing their asses off but they did. I smiled to myself as I looked down at my freshly pedicured toenails. I looked back up to see Edge standing in front of me with a scowl on his face. I guess I must have pressed too many buttons this time.

"Brooklyn, you need to be a bit more respectful to the people that run this show," he snapped at me.

I glared at him. This is where he pisses me off to no end. In my book he didn't run the show and he wouldn't call any of the shots if he wasn't in a storyline with Vickie Guerrero. I pushed him away from me.

"I am respectful to that bitch to her face, _Adam_," I said, glaring at him.

Zack and Curt backed away. They knew when things were about to get heated between me and Edge but like I said we were together all the time in OVW.

"You need to be taught a lesson, Brooklyn," he snapped at me.

He raised his hand to slap me but Zach and Curt stepped forward, causing Edge to send them a glare and they stepped back into place before Edge let his hand connect with the side of my face. I gasped. He had never hit me before. I raised a hand to my cheek. Tears filled my eyes and a couple slipped down my face. I turned to run away but Zack and Curt caught me in a hug.

"Edge, what the hell," Curt said, looking at Edge as my head was buried against his shoulder.

"She needs to learn to be respectful," Edge said, glaring at my back.

"You don't need to hit her!" Zach said, cutting in as he rubbed my back.

I backed up a little, sniffling. I controlled my tears. I grabbed a mirror from one of the tables that was by the curtains. I fixed my smudged make up.

"You okay, Brookey?" Curt asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded my head before turning around, ready to go. I ignored Edge's presence. He looked at me but then noticed that I was ignoring him, he turned to face the camera, doing the same thing. I glared daggers at his back as we waited for his music to hit the P.A. system.

Finally a couple minutes later my wish was granted as his music finally started. Edge walked out first in his suit. Curt and Zack were to follow until they realized that I wasn't there with them where they would pull me from backstage to the stage. I got into my on screen character and glared at them and jerked away from them as we walked down to the ring. I waved and smiled at the fans. I occasionally blew them kisses. I played the part of the diva that was "disobedient" to her contract owner or however you feel like wording it. I stopped to hug a little boy who looked to be the age of three and he was hollering my name as loud as he possibly could. I was going to take a picture with him until I felt somebody jerk me away from him. I saw Edge glaring down at me. I sent him an icy glare as well until he let go of me.

I got in the ring and stood between Curt and Zack, my arms folded across my chest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome your Smackdown General Manager, Vickie Guerrero," Teddy Long said, not even halfheartedly.

I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight and looked down at my fingernails as if they were more interesting, which they possibly were.

Vickie motioned to Edge, basically telling Teddy to introduce Edge. I felt sorry Teddy; he had to put up with Vickie. At least I didn't get bossed around that much.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the World Heavyweight champion, Edge," Teddy Long said with the same amount of enthusiasm as before.

I stifled a giggle only to be nudged by Curt. I glanced at him, trying my hardest to keep a smile off of my face. Edge looked over at me only for a second. I caught his glance but I looked away from him. I was still mad that he had slapped me. He read whatever he had written on his cards before looking at Vickie and handing her the mic allowing her to talk. I had tuned her out for the most part, just waiting for my little interaction, which I would get.

"Baby, stop please, the boys and I made this video for what's going to happen just for you," she said and pointed at the titan tron.

Curt, Zack, Edge, Vickie, and Teddy turned to look at the titan tron but I did my part, keeping my back to the screen. Edge glared at me and motioned for me to turn around. I shook my head no and I could hear some laughs from the crowd. Edge called out to Zack and Curt and they turned me around and made me watch the stupid video that they had made for him. I about died watching the stupid video and when it was over Zack, Curt, and I turned back around.

"Aw…you guys, come here," Edge said.

He went to hug all three of us but I stepped back so that he hugged just Zack and Curt. I had secretly hoped that he would forget all about me. No such luck. He noticed I wasn't in the hug and pushed through Zack and Curt and came face to face with me.

"Brooklyn, why the hell are you wearing red? This is a funeral not some party," he said, an icy glare on his face.

I took the mic from him and wrapped my hand around the microphone. I smiled at the fans before placing my free hand on my hip.

"Well, Edge, I don't like black so I chose to wear red; I look good in red," I said, winking at the fans.

Edge jerked the mic out of my hands and took another step towards me and grabbed the back of my neck a little roughly but not too much. He pulled me a little closer to him.

"I specifically told you to wear black, Brooklyn," he said as planned.

"Well, why should I wear black when you're not going to win at Wrestlemania?" I asked with an innocent look on my face.

He glared at me but let go of me, pushing me away while doing so. He stayed in front of me and raised the mic back up to his lips.

"You think you're funny, don't you, Brooklyn? You think that just because you're a diva that I won't hurt you? You're wrong; just because you're a diva, doesn't mean that I can't and won't hurt you. If I feel that you need to be put in your place, you will be," he said, loudly into the mic.

I rolled my eyes at him then glared at him. I watched him walk back to the center of the ring to finish the "funeral." I waited for Undertaker's theme to go off like planned. I knew that the fans weren't stupid and that they knew he was in the casket. I was a little bit mad that the writers couldn't think of anything that wasn't so obvious.

Finally Undertaker's music hit the P.A. system. He didn't show up at the stage like planned. Edge told Zach and Curt to get out of the ring and to wait at the end of the ramp for him. I moved back behind the picture of the Undertaker and a few seconds later, the Undertaker sat up from the casket. I got out of the ring, quickly as he grabbed Edge. I stood by the barricade that was keeping the fans behind it. I watched the Undertaker chokeslam Edge into the casket. I smirked as he did so. Zack and Curt got into the ring only to be pushed off the apron. Taker turned his attention to Vickie, who was screaming like crazy. _Please, shut her up_, I thought to myself. He advanced towards her but she jumped out of her wheel chair and ran backstage, past me. I laughed at the sight of her running as I crossed my arms over my chest to continue to watch the scene. The Undertaker gave Zack and Curt each a last ride as Edge snuck out of the ring.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him up the ramp. He had a tight grip on my arm as he stared at the Undertaker. I tried my best to jerk away from him but he just gripped my arm tighter. I glared at him then as cameras went off air, I jerked away from him and he let go. I walked back to the ring to check on my friends, going out of character. I helped them both up then walked backstage with them.

We walked past Edge and they could feel the tension that was between Edge and I. He was now Adam to me, now that Smackdown was not taping. Adam followed us back to the locker room and Curt 

held the door open for me and I smiled at him as I walked inside. Adam pushed Curt and Zack aside and walked into the locker room and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell is your problem, Brooklyn?" he asked as he saw me in the bathroom.

I ignored his question and him altogether. I was still mad at him because he had hit me. I wasn't going to talk to him for as long as possible either. I parted my hair on the right side and put it back into a ponytail, keeping the part in tact. I grabbed a red bobby pink and bobby pinned some of my layers back. I touched my make up a little. I may not be a make-up expertise but I can do the main shit.

"Brooklyn, answer me," he said grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me and you can expect Zack or Curt to fucking room with you tonight," I snapped at him after jerking my arm away from his grip.

"I don't want either one of them to room with me tonight," he whined as he leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. "I want you to room with me."

I sent him a glare. I pushed past him as I walked out of the bathroom and I put my make up bag and hair stuff in my bag. I heard a knock at the door and I went to open it but Adam grabbed my wrist.

"Why aren't you going to room with me?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

"Because you fucking hit me," I snapped at him then pulled my wrist from his grasp.

He scoffed a little before I opened the door to see Maria, Mickie James, and Ashley here to pick me up so we can go out. I glanced back at Adam. I had a bit of a soft spot for him most of the time but this was not one of those times. I don't just let some guy that I've been fucking behind the scenes, hit me and get away with it.

"Ready to go, B?" Maria asked with a smile while peeking in at Adam.

"More than ready," I said while shooting a glare at Adam.

"K, let's go," Maria said cheerfully and she linked arms with me as I stepped out of the locker room.

"Hey, you guys, I'll meet you in the car; I have to go talk to Zack and Curt," I said smiling at them.

"K, B, be fast though," Mickie said as she walked off with Ashley and Maria.

I nodded as I walked to catering. I had expected them to be there; they were always eating when they weren't around to listen to Adam—well Edge on screen. I found them sitting at a table talking with some of the ECW guys. I walked over to them and I tapped Curt on the shoulder. And as expected, both he and Zack turned around.

"Brooklyn, I thought you were going out with some of the RAW divas?" Curt asked.

"I am but can both of you do me a favor?" I asked them, putting an innocent smile on my face.

"Sure," they both agreed.

"Zack, can you trade rooms with me? I don't feel like sharing with Adam after—well you know and can one of you grab my bag?" I asked, politely.

"Sure, and I'll change rooms with you, Brookey," Zack said, smiling at me.

"Thanks, you guys rock," I said and I gave them both a hug.

"We know we rock," Curt said with an arrogant smirk.

I rolled my eyes slightly before grinning. Yup, those were my best friends and I loved them to death. I probably would have all ready strangled Adam to death if it wasn't for them keeping me sane. Oh yes, Adam drove me crazy even behind the scenes. I gave them a small wave before I turned to leave. I walked through the now empty corridors towards the entrance of the arena.

I saw the car and smiled as I saw that Maria was driving. I loved that girl to death but dear god, who let her behind the wheel? I was about to advance towards the car when somebody grabbed my arm.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night Out

**Disclaimer: I own nobody famous...**

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 2 of my newest story! I'm loving this story and THANK you to Mizzpoet, Inday, Kristin4, Midnight Murder Club Inc, csimiamigirl73, Sandra Moore7474, Lionslady11-09-70, and ChaingangShorty54 for their reviews. I appreiciate it! Anyways not much to say but THE CHAMP IS STILL ORTON!! Kk now on to the story! Read and Review please and ENJOY!**

* * *

I turned to see Adam standing there, his green eyes looking down at me. I jerked my arms out of his grasp.

"I have to go Adam," I said, turning to leave again but he grabbed my arm again.

"Why the hell is Zack rooming with me tonight?" he hissed.

"Because I'm not," I said, trying to jerk out of his grasp but to no avail.

"Brooklyn, I haven't roomed with anybody but you in the past year so don't you dare bail out on me now," he hissed at me.

I glared at him then rolled my eyes. So maybe that was true but this is the first time he's ever fucked up. He's never hit me before so you can bet that I'm a little pissed off. I somehow jerked my arm from his grasp.

"You just want me there for sex, Adam," I said in a hushed tone.

"What are you going to do after you get drunk and there's nobody for you to fuck?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure there are plenty of RAW superstars that would be willing to have one night with me," I said glaring at him.

His eyes narrowed at me and I took that chance to slip away to the car that my friends occupied. I got into the back next to Ashley and I waved goodbye to a pissed off Adam.

"What was his deal?" Ashley asked, looking past me at Adam before Maria could pull away from the arena.

"He just had to ask me a question," I shrugged as I crossed my legs.

"So, Brooks, who's attention are you going to try and get tonight?" Mickie asked, turning in her seat.

"Mickie, do you have to do that when I'm driving," Maria whined.

"Oh, Ria, it's fine," Mickie said, waving the problem off.

"I don't know, anybody's I guess," I said with a shrug.

Ashley looked at me with raised eyebrows then giggled. She tucked her hair behind her ears and turned to face me.

"B, you can get anybody dressed like that," Ashley said.

"Oh I don't know about anybody but probably some good looking guys," I said, blushing slightly.

"I'm sure there are several guys that would love to get in your pants," Mickie said and she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes but laughed along. I couldn't help but think that there was only man that I really wanted to get in my pants. I also wish that Jeff Hardy didn't get suspended because he would probably be the only other man that I would like to get in bed. I couldn't help but think about Adam, either. I mean usually when I go out, it's with him and Zack, not with three other girls.

Maria finally parked the car a little ways away from the club. We all got out of the car and Maria linked arms with me and Ashley and Mickie linked arms. I hate to be arrogant and conceited but I must say Maria and I looked the best out of the four of us, with me looking a little better than Maria. We walked into the club and we looked around before heading over to the bar to get some drinks. I glanced around the bar, trying to see some familiar faces. I saw John Cena and Randy Orton at one end of the bar and it looked as if they've been here for a while. I glanced the other way to see Mr. Kennedy (Kennedy) talking to Carlito.

"Brooklyn, are you even paying attention to us?" Maria asked, finally getting my attention.

"What? Oh sorry, I was looking around," I said, not really caring that I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Oh, it's fine, I was just asking if you wanted to go out onto the dance floor and dance," Maria said as she sipped on her Pepsi.

"Without guys?" I asked, a frown on my face.

It was safe to say that the only time I've been to a club, was with Edge, Zach, and Curt. And it was also safe to say that they didn't invite any other divas either. I blame them for me being anti-social. 

I swear that if I was aligned with them, the divas would like me more but who needs those whores? I got a few diva friends and that's all I needed. Too much diva shit drove me insane.

"Yes, without guys, silly," Mickie said, with a laugh. "How else do you think we could attract guys?"

I chose not to answer that question as they led me onto the dance floor. I groaned a little as song came on that I had no clue to what it was even called but like I cared, I moved my body to the music, eventually getting into the song. It wasn't before long that I felt somebody behind me. I turned to look into the eyes of John Cena. Gag me now, please.

"May I cut in?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Sure," I said, holding my tongue to anything else that I was tempted to say.

He led me away from the girls for a reason I couldn't understand but then again it is John Cena. I tolerate the man as well, maybe even like him enough to be friends from a distance. I danced with him until the song ended. I smiled at him.

"Want to go get a drink?" he asked me, motioning over to where a grumpy looking Orton sat.

"Sure, why not; it beats standing around with my friends," I replied with a smile.

I let him lead me over to where Randy sat. I sat on the stool next to Randy so that John could sit on the other side of me. I know if you were me you'd want to sit next to Randy Orton too. I mean look at him. Just one look at him makes me think of things that I shouldn't.

"Hey, Orton, what's up your ass tonight?" I asked, pushing him.

He glared at me and sipped on his beer. Oh yes, he only knew me because of Adam and because I'm always with Adam—well, normally I am.

"Where's Adam?" he asked me.

"Hopefully his car crashed on the way to the hotel," I said, smiling at Randy.

Randy knew about the thing between Adam and I and he looked at me, with an eyebrow raised. I just smiled politely at him and ordered a beer. This was so much better than those girly drinks that Maria and Mickie were ordering for me.

"He must of really screwed up if you're wishing that," Randy commented.

"You could say that," I said with a small shrug.

I wasn't going to just shout out that he fucking hit me; I can handle my own battles and it just so happened that I can use sex against Adam. Maybe that's a bit mean but he hit me so he doesn't deserve sex.

"Hey, I thought I brought you over here for a drink, not so you could talk to Mr. Grumpyass over there," John pointed out.

"Well, sorry, Super Cena, I just thought Randy needed some cheering up and plus, you're _always_ on Adam's side, so why would I talk to you about him?" I asked, finally turning to John.

He winced a little at the Super Cena comment. He should be used to it by now; everybody was calling him that or Superman. I had even taken a liking to calling him Super Cena, just to piss him off. Seriously, there is no way that anybody can come back in FOUR freaking months when they were supposed to be gone for a year. Oh but wait, I forgot he's Super Cena. Yeah, I don't like his character much but I can stand him as a person.

"Why do you have to call me that, Brooke?" he asked as he sipped on his beer.

"Because, Johnny Boy, Vince treats you as if your God's gift to the planet—no wait, God's Gift to Vince is more fucking like it," I said, with a smirk.

I heard Randy cough a little as he laughed a little at what I said. I patted him on the back to help him get over his coughing spell.

"Brooklyn, how come you have to be so mean to me?" John asked, with a saddened look on his face.

"Why would I be nice to you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Because I haven't done anything wrong to you," he said.

"You're Vince's lap dog so that gives me every fucking right to be mean to you, Super Cena," I pointed out to him.

"I am not Vince's lap dog," he whined a bit.

I turned to face him, a dead serious look on my face. If he wanted to go that route again, I would kindly point it out to him for probably the millionth time.

"John, how long did you hold the belt? For let's see a year? Yeah, I'm thinking so and probably even longer if you don't count the times that Edge took it from you because well, obviously that didn't last very long. How come you're what they call 'unbeatable?' Hm? That's right it's because Vince has his head shoved so far up your ass to even give anybody a chance. You had to get injured before they gave the belt to somebody else," I said.

"It's not my fault that Vince likes me," he said like a little five year old.

I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my beer. I opted not to answer that little comment. I turned to Randy and grabbed his hand before sliding off the stool and jerking him off the stool with me. He gave me a dirty look. Oh grow up grumpy ass.

"What the hell, Brooke?" Randy snapped at me.

"You're going to dance with me and stop acting as if you have a stick shoved up that amazing ass," I said, pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Brooklyn, I don't dance," he groaned.

"You do now," I said, pulling him to me as a good song came on.

I danced with him and he actually danced along for once. Damn, married life must suck if he's all grumpy and shit. The song ended almost four minutes later and I hugged Randy and kissed his cheek. Maybe I could get him to cheer up and if he didn't, I would force him to cheer his hot ass up. I pulled him back over to his place at the bar. He actually had a smile on his face.

"I thought you didn't dance," I smirked at him.

"I don't," he said, still smiling towards me.

I laughed. If he didn't dance then I don't know what the hell I just did with him on the dance floor.

"Don't look now, Brooklyn but Adam just walked in and it looks like he's looking for you," John said, pointing towards the door.

"Oh God this can't be good," I muttered to myself.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," John said.

"Yeah, you're not the one that knows what happened," I said, sending John a glare.

I glanced at Adam and saw him notice John before he noticed me. Damn it, John; why can't you be a short little fuck? I downed my beer and ordered another one. Yes, if I was going to deal with Adam tonight, I was at least going to have a buzz started. Adam walked up and did the little man hug thing with John and then with Randy. He looked at me and I glared at him.

"Sit down, man, order yourself a beer," John said.

I sent John a glare before standing up from the stool I was sitting on. I grabbed the other beer I had ordered.

"Brooke, where are you going?" John asked, stupidly.

"I'm going to go get drunk somewhere else," I said, glaring at Adam.

Adam shrugged and turned back to the bar as I walked back over to Maria, Mickie, and Ashley. Maria looked at the beer I was holding and raised her eyebrows at it.

"What?" I asked.

"Beer? I thought you didn't like beer," she commented.

"Just because you order me martinis and margaritas all the time, doesn't mean that I don't like beer," I told her.

Maria gave me a surprised look and I shrugged my shoulders. I was in a mood and it was all because Adam had to show up.

"Sorry, Ria, I'm just a bit stirred up," I said with a polite smile.

"Oh, it's all right, I just thought you didn't like beer," she said, smiling back at me.

I really needed to ditch these so called friends of mine but Adam is over there with the only other guys that I'm really "friends" with. I looked around the bar again. I saw Mr. Kennedy (Kennedy) and I decided to walk over to him.

"Hey, I'm going to go talk to Ken, I'll catch up with you three later," I said, as I walked over to Mr. Kennedy (Kennedy) and Carlito.

"Okay, Brooke," Ashley said.

I made a mental note to keep Ashley as my friend but ditch the other two or maybe just Maria; Mickie didn't get on my nerves as much as Maria. I walked over to Ken and tapped his shoulder. He turned and smiled at me. He hugged me close before releasing his hold on me. See, I was friends with most of the guys. There were a few selections of the divas that I got along with; as I've said before.

"What's up, Brooklyn?" Ken asked, leaning against the bar.

"I'm drinking, how bout you?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Good girl, oh I'm just hanging out before Wrestlemania," he said with a small shrug.

I let a laugh out. He had about five days to hang out then. I took another drink from my bottle of beer.

"You'll have to be hanging out a lot then because you have five days till Wrestlemania, my friend," I said, sitting on an empty bar stool.

"Well that means all the more beer for me and you," he smiled as he tapped his bottle of beer against mine.

"Touché," I laughed.

He smiled at me and we heard the DJ announce that some of the WWE Superstars and Divas were present in the club. I groaned; gee thanks for pointing us out.

"This should be interesting," I said with a light sigh.

"Oh yeah," Ken agreed.

"Y-Y-You're Mr. Kennedy," a fan sputtered behind us.

We both turned to look at the fan. He looked to be barely legal to even be in the club and he looked star struck. I giggled to myself and patted Ken on the back.

"Good luck, buddy," I said, going to turn back to the bar but he put his arm around my neck, keeping me faced towards the fan.

"If I have to go through this, then so do you," he whispered in my ear. "Why, yes, I am Misssttterrrr Kennedy."

I couldn't help but laugh as he paused.

"Ken-ne-dy!" he added a few seconds later.

"Can I have your autograph?" the fan said, still in star struck.

"On one condition; you have to get Brooklyn's too," he smirked at me.

"Oh! I'd love to have Brooklyn's," the fan said, brightening up a little.

I glared at Ken before we asked the bartender for a napkin. The fan handed us a black sharpie. Seriously? Did this guy always carry around sharpie markers? I rolled my eyes before signing 'XOXO Brooklyn Nikole'; which is my on screen name. I passed Ken the marker and glanced as he signed 'Mr. Kennedy' and then handed the guy the napkin. The fan seemed happy enough and walked away.

"I hate you, I swear I do," I said, tossing a straw at him.

"You don't hate me, Brooklyn," Ken grinned like an idiot at me.

"Oh I do too," I said, rolling my eyes at him and ordering a Cosmopolitan drink.

He raised his eyebrows at my choice of drinks. I wanted something fruity and better tasting then just beer.

"No, Brooke, you love me because without me that fan would be all depressed and like an emo little fuck, he would have went and slit his wrists if you didn't sign that napkin," Ken said, nudging me.

I rolled my eyes. I thanked the bartender for my drink before turning to Ken and laughed a little. I took a drink of my Cosmopolitan drink.

"Ken, I don't think he was emo and I don't think he would have slit his wrists if he didn't get my autograph, Ken," I said shaking my head at him.

"Oh please, he had emo written all over him," Ken said, winking at me.

"Whatever you say, Ken," I told him. "I'm going to go over and annoy the hell out of Adam and John."

"Have fun, Brooke," Ken said. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow afternoon."

"K," I called back to him as I made my way through the crowd and over to John, Randy, and Adam.

"Well, here's the bitch herself," Adam said, as he saw me walk up.

I sent him a glare before tugging on Randy's arm. Randy turned in his stool and looked at me. I gave him a smile.

"Come on, Legend Killer, dance with me again," I said, continuing to attempt to pull him off of the stool he occupied.

"Again? Come on, Brooke, dance with Adam," Randy whined as he refused to move off of the stool.

"Stop whining," I said. "And dance with me.

"I don't want to, make Adam dance with you," he said, pulling the opposite way on his arm, which jerked me into him.

"Yeah, come on, Brooke, I'll dance with you," Adam said, grabbing my wrist and jerking me away from Randy.

"Ow… let go," I said.

"Are you going to dance with me?" Adam asked, pulling me into him.

"Are you going to let go of my wrist before you break it?" I snapped at him.

"Brooke, don't be so difficult," he sighed.

"Don't be an asshole, Adam and we wouldn't be in this situation," I snapped at him again.

"Okay, I'm sorry for hitting you but you have to be a little bit more respectful, Brooklyn; I don't want her to hear you talking about her like that and go off on you," Adam told me as he let my wrist go.

"Aw…you care about me," I said grinning at him.

"Uh…that's not what I said," he said, trying to cover his own words up.

"But I know that's what you meant," I said as I hugged him.

He rolled his eyes but he hugged me back before we started to dance to the song that had come on. It was safe to say that things were probably back to normal between us.

The night moved fast from that point on and before I knew it I was back in Adam's hotel room and I saw my stuff there even though I was in a drunken state. I didn't bother to question it either as Adam and I began our fun.


	3. Chapter 3: I hate Men, I Swear I do

**Disclaimer: I own nobody Famous...**

**Author's Note: Okay, here is chapter THREE! I know it's been awhile since I updated this but like a week and a half ago my internet was out and I was pissed off that I didn't work on any of my stories so it took me longer to update but on the plus side...I was only going to make this chapter 3,000 words but it's 4,000 words so be happy! Thanks to csimiamigirl73, LionsLady11-09-70, ChainGangShorty54, TheRatedRSuperstar, 101Mizzpoet101, SandraMoore7474, and Kristin4 for your reviews. I really appreciate them more! And on exciting news! I made out with a very hott guy named Josh this past Saturday night (April 12-13)! I was happy; too bad he travels and can't have a relationship but oh well. I'll let you guys ignore my rambling and get on to the story! And don't forget if any of you want me to make a one-shot for you, go to my homepage to read my requesting rules then request in my forum! NOW on to the story! Read and Review please! And enjoy!**

**P.S. Dommy! Don't kill me for the VERY late update!**

* * *

The next morning I sat up in the bed I found myself in. I glanced over at Adam and smiled. I leaned over and kissed his temple. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I stepped into the shower and let the hot, steaming water run over my body. It was about twenty minutes later that I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a big, fluffy white towel around my body. I rung my hair out in the sink before walking into the other room, to wake Adam's lazy ass up.

"Adam, wake up," I said in a sing song voice as I placed my suitcase on the free bed.

He either ignored me or was a heavy sleeper, which I know to be not true. I rolled my eyes as he ignored me. I dropped the towel to the floor and heard a whistle from behind me. What a perv; he ignores my voice but can't help but whistle at me when he knows I have no clothes on.

"Nice, Adam," I said as I put on a yellow bra and matching boyshorts.

"It's not my fault that you have a hot body," he yawned as he turned onto his back.

"Take a shower; we're going to have breakfast with John, Randy, Zach, and Curt," I informed him as I slipped on a pair of jeans and a Rated R Superstar shirt.

"I don't want to eat breakfast; just sleep a couple more hours," he said, turning back onto his stomache.

"Don't be a baby, Adam and get your ass in the shower," I said throwing a pillow from the other bed at him.

He tossed it back at me before getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom, grumbling to himself. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my hair brush, my make up bag, and a ponytail holder. I walked into the bathroom to do my hair and make up.

"What the hell! Brooklyn, I'm in the shower," he complained.

"You're behind a curtain as well," I pointed out.

"So, I'm naked here," he said.

"I've seen it before honey," I shouted over the shower.

He grumbled to himself before continuing with his shower. I brushed my hair out and put in a low messy bun with my bangs brushed to the side of my face. I did my make up, applying my eyeliner on top and bottom then putting a light coat of silver eye shadow over my eyelids. I applied my mascara then placed everything back in my make up bag. I smirked as I saw Adam's toothbrush sitting on the counter. I grabbed it and turned the sink on then put toothpaste on his toothbrush. I placed it under the cold water before starting to brush my teeth.

"Brooklyn, turn that water off," he said, sticking his head out of the shower.

I turned to face him, still brushing my teeth, with his toothbrush. I shook my head no before turning back to spit into the sink.

"Why are you using my toothbrush?" he asked, his head still stuck out of the shower.

"Because mine's in the other room," I said which was muffled because I was still brushing my teeth.

I finished then rinsed his toothbrush off and set it back on the counter. I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips before walking into the other room. I put my socks on and my adidas tennis shoes on. I turned on the tv and began to watch Scooby Doo. It was about an half hour later before Adam emerged from the bathroom in his boxers. I glanced at him briefly before turning my attention back to the tv.

"You watched Scooby without me?" he whined as he put on some jeans and his gray rated r shirt.

"Yes, I did," I nodded my head in confirmation.

"That's not cool," he said before disappearing into the bathroom to do his hair, I would imagine.

"And you're not Carlito!" I called after him.

"Haha, Brooklyn," he called back.

There was a knock on the door and I got up and opened it to see Zack and Curt standing there. I smiled at them and let them in.

"Sorry about the whole, not switching rooms thing," Zack said, sheepishly. "Adam bullied me out of it."

"Tattle tale!" Adam called from the bathroom.

"It's fine, the big baby apologized," I said, proudly.

"Don't be telling everybody that! I have a reputation to live up to!" Adam said, walking out of the bathroom.

He looked fucking hot too. I swear to God if Curt and Zack weren't here, his clothes would be other in a matter of three damned seconds. I just flashed him a smile as he sat on the bed to put his tennis shoes on.

"Ready?" Adam asked, placing a hand on my back.

"Yeah, you three go down to the lobby and I will go get John and Mr. Grumpy Ass," I said with a smile after wiggling away from Adam's touch.

"Do they need to come?" Adam whined as we walked out into the hallway.

"Yes! Mr. Grumpy Ass needs to get the stick that's shoved far up his ass out and well I guess John's just going for you," I said, frowning a little at the thought of Super Cena.

"I don't see why you care so much about Orton," Adam grumbled.

"I don't see why you care so much about me caring about Mr. Grumpy Ass," I retorted back at him.

Adam frowned and looked at me as I walked the opposite way to the stair well to go up a flight to John and Randy's room. I jogged up the stairs and pulled the door open that lead to the next floor. I smiled at some of the passing people. I heard some of the whispers about who I was. That was the part I actually liked about the publicity. I walked down the hall till I found the room that John and Randy occupied. I knocked about ten times, just to annoy the hell out of them. John pulled the door open then raised his eyebrows at me.

"Super Cena!" I said excitedly and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Brooke?" he asked as he hugged me back.

"I'm in a good mood and everybody benefits from that, am I right?" I asked, walking into his hotel room.

"Oh please do come in, Brooke," John muttered with a smile.

"Grumpy Ass! Wake up!" I said as I jumped on top of Randy's sleeping form.

You should never jump on a sleeping wrestler; they're like quick like a cat. Randy grabbed my arms and flipped me over so that I was on my back and he was on top of me. I smirked at him when he looked down at me and had a grumpy look on his smexy ass face. I tried to wiggle my wrists free of his strong ass grasp.

"What the hell are you doing, Brooklyn?" Randy grumbled, not letting go of my wrists or getting off of me.

"Good morning to you too, Grumpy Ass," I stated cheerfully.

"You are a pain in my ass," he grumbled still not moving.

"Your little friend wants to play," I grinned at him.

He glanced down at his boxers and shrugged then a slow smirk appeared on his face. I smirked back at him in victory. I had got Grumpy Ass to smirk outside of wrestling!

"I think I win now you can move," I said, wiggling against him.

"Nah, I think you need to relieve me of my condition," he smirked and then winked at me. "Go on ahead John; Brooklyn and I will catch up in ten minutes."

My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened in surprise. This man was married and had a baby on the way. He wasn't really going to cheat on her, was he?  
"Okay, you two," John called out before leaving the hotel room.

"Close your mouth, dollface," Randy said before getting off of me.

"Nobody likes a tease, Grumpy Ass," I said sitting up.

He turned and looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He walked back over to me and stood in front of me. He stayed standing for about five seconds before squatting down to be eye-level with me. He leaned in and kissed my lips lightly before pulling away. A kiss? Randy fucking Orton, thee playboy 

of the WWE, just gave me a kiss and ONLY a kiss. I wanted more but I didn't want him to cheat on his wife either. Why must I have a conscience?

"How's that for a tease?" he asked as he pulled on his jeans.

"You're a huge ass tease for being WWE's playboy, Grumpy Ass," I commented as I sat on his bed.

"You still think I'm a playboy of the WWE even though I'm married?" he asked, as he pulled on his black t-shirt.

I rolled my eyes at him. Everybody knows that he acts that way backstage and hell, I only go backstage at RAW if it's a super show and I know that much.

"Grumpy Ass, you're a flirt and I don't know if you mean to be one but you've flirted with nearly every diva that has boobs and a nice ass," I said rolling my eyes at him as I stood up.

A smirk once again appeared on his face. He walked over to me until he was about a few inches in front of me. He slipped his arms around my waist and placed his hands on my ass and jerked me into him.

"Well let's see then. You have a pair of boobs and a pretty nice ass," he commented as he gave my ass a squeeze. "Maybe I can _flirt_ with you later tonight."

"Randy Orton, you flirt," I said, hitting his shoulder before pulling away from him.

"Yeah, well I try," he smirked before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"You don't have to try very hard, Grumpy Ass," I called to him from the main room.

He didn't say anything as he finished brushing his teeth. He slipped his tennis shoes on then held his hand out to me. I raised my eyebrows and took it as he helped me up from the bed as if I actually needed help. What a moron, a hot moron but a moron nonetheless.

"You're something else, Grumpy Ass," I said, shaking my head.

We walked out of the hotel room he shared with John and made our way down to the lobby where John, Zack, Curt, and Adam were waiting. Randy and I were still holding hands and I could tell Adam was staring at our hands as if something was actually wrong.

"Where are we going to eat breakfast at?" I asked, cheerfully as I looked at Adam.

"Let's go to iHop!" John said excitedly like a little child.

"I don't want pancakes or waffles, John," I whined.

"Let's vote," John said, raising his eyebrows. "Who wants to go to iHop, raise your hand."

Zack, Curt, and Randy raised their hands. I frowned. Adam and I got out voted. I jerked my hand away from Randy and stuck my tongue out at him in a playful manner. I walked out of the hotel lobby and the guys trailed behind.

"Who has the biggest rental car?" I asked.

"Randy," John said, pointing to a Hummer.

"Sweet! I'm driving," I said, running towards the vehicle only to be stopped by Randy.

"I don't think so, Brooke," he said, picking me up and placing me over his shoulder as if I was a sack of fucking potatoes.

"Can I get shot gun then?" I asked, smacking his ass.

"Sure, we'll make the losers squeeze in back," Randy smirked as he put me down.

"Sweet," I grinned as I got into the passenger's seat.

John, Adam, Zack, and Curt somehow managed to squeeze into the backseat while Randy and I got our own comfy seats to ourselves.

"Do you even know how to get to the iHop?" I asked Randy as I played with the buttons on the radio.

"No but there's a GPS in this thing but I don't know how to run in it," Randy shrugged as he started the Hummer.

"Then how the hell do you think we're going to get to the restaurant?" I asked as I gave him an irritated look.

Men…they don't think and they won't even stop to ask directions. I would have walked back into the lobby to ask the front desk attendant person but Randy had all ready pulled away from the

hotel.

"I don't know, just drive around til we find it?" he suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well some of us don't want to wait until tomorrow to eat so stop somewhere to ask for

freaking directions," I demanded.

"No! I can handle this, Brooke," Randy said.

"Obviously you can't Randy, so I think you should let me ask somebody for directions," I argued back at him.

"Brooke, I can handle on finding a simple restaurant," Randy replied.

"Oh really? Then how come in the past three minutes we've gone in a complete circle, Grumpy Ass?" I asked him, folding my arms over my chest.

"Well, you're distracting me, woman!" he said in a frustrated tone.

"Oh bull, you don't know where the hell you are going! I hate men; I swear I do! You can't even stop to ask for simple directions but you would prefer to drive around until you find it on pure luck," I ranted off.

"I don't think you hate men," Adam grinned from the backseat.

I turned and shot him a glare; warning him with my eyes to shut the hell up. He cleared his throat and looked out the window.

"I hate you, Grumpy Ass and I will continue to hate you until you stop somewhere to ask for directions," I said, looking out the window, ignoring his presence.

"You can't hate me! I'm the Legend Killer and the WWE Champion, Randy Orton; I'm too sexy for somebody to hate me," Randy arrogantly stated as he continued to drive around.

"If you're so hot then how come you're married to that gutter slut of a wife?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Randy shot a glare at me and shut his mouth. I smirked with what I would call a win. I glanced back at Adam and sent him a wink before Randy finally found the iHop.

"Told you it would take an hour," I said getting out of the Hummer.

"It didn't take an hour and I told you we didn't need to stop for directions," Randy said with a smirk.

"Close to," I said as Adam grabbed my hand.

I gave Adam a weird look but held his hand. It wasn't like Randy or John didn't know what Adam and I had going on because they did know. I think everybody had an idea to what went on between us but did I give a shit if they called me a whore or not? No, I didn't because it's one guy; it's not like I sleep around like Smelly Smelly—I mean Kelly Kelly.

"Are you even hungry, Brooke?" Zach asked.

"Not really, I'll probably share with Adam," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"And who said I was going to share with you?" Adam asked with a smile on his face as he looked at me.

"I did, duh," I commented as we walked inside.

The hostess stared in shock at the five superstars and me. I frowned at her and stepped forward, releasing my hand from Adam's.

"We need a table for six," I said politely.

She nodded and grabbed six menus and six things of silverware. I smirked as I led the group behind her. I saw the table she had for us and I positioned myself in the middle as if I was the most 

important person. Adam sat on my right and then surprising me, Randy sat on my left, nudging my side with his elbow with a silly smile on his face.

"Ooooh, Grumpy Ass isn't being a grump ass anymore," I commented as I nudged him back.

"Eh, I figured what the hell, might as well enjoy a beautiful woman's company," he commented with a wink.

What a flirt. He knew he was flirting and yet I somehow knew he didn't mind that he was flirting either. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the menu, looking it over. I glanced across the table to see Curt making a face at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to trying to decide on something to eat.

"I thought you were going to share with me," Adam commented.

"I decided that you have germs," I said, smiling at him.

"I have germs now?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yup," I confirmed with a nod of my head.

He leaned over so that he was closer to me and so that he could talk to me without anybody else hearing.

"That's not what you were saying last night," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened and my cheeks got flushed with a rosy pink color. I pushed him away and went back to my menu; burying my eyes in there. I glanced at Randy and noticed he was looking at the menu too. The waiter walked up to us and smiled at everybody.

"Hello, everybody, my name is Nathan and I will be your server today," he said with a smile. "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I want a Mountain Dew," I said with a nod of my head.

Randy gave me a weird look before he ordered a coffee, which is what everybody else but Adam ordered. Adam had decided to go with Mountain Dew as well.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks and take your order," he said then walked away.

"Mountain Dew this early?" Randy asked.

"Yes, Mountain Dew this early, Randy," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He smirked and winked at me. I frowned but then decided that I didn't want to know what that wink was for or what it meant. I looked over the menu again. I was a picky eater and I really didn't like breakfast food that much. The waiter came back about five minutes later and set our drinks down in front of us. He looked at us, waiting to see if we were ready to order.

"I want the sirloin tip with bacon instead of eggs and I don't want any mushrooms or onions on it either," I ordered. "And I want it medium."

The waiter nodded as he wrote down my order. He then looked to the other guys. I looked at Randy, expecting him to go next.

"I'll have the same as she's having but with eggs instead of bacon," Randy said with a wink towards me. "And I want my steak cooked medium rare."

The waiter nodded his head and wrote down Randy's order down then looked at John. I too looked at John.

"I'll have the Smokehouse Combo," he said and set the menu down on top of the others.

The waiter nodded and wrote that one down as well then looked at Curt, Zach, and Adam who were the last to order.

"I'll have the Big Steak Omelet," Curt ordered with a nod of his head then handed his menu to John as the waiter wrote the order down.

"And I think I'll have the Colorado Omelet," Zach said with a nod.

The waiter nodded again as he wrote that one down as well. After he finished writing Zach's order down, he looked at Adam, who was still looking over the menu.

"And for you sir," Nathan said, patiently.

"I want the chocolate chip pancakes," Adam said before handing his menu over.

I gave Adam a look but smiled nonetheless. That was going to be my second choice if I didn't get what I ordered. The waiter nodded and walked away with the menus in hand.

"I didn't know you liked chocolate chip pancakes," I commented as I poked Adam in the ribs.

"You never cook for me either," he said with a smile.

"That's because I don't cook; I bake," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He nodded as he knew that too. I had been to his home in Tampa, Florida tons of times to stay with him for awhile. When he would go to the gym and I wouldn't feel like going, I would bake him something. Normally it was cookies or a batch of brownies made from scratch but they always turned out delicious.

We all talked for a while until our food came. I took a bite of Adam's chocolate chip pancakes and I let him have a bite of my steak. I wouldn't let him touch my bacon though. I smiled at him and blew Adam a kiss before I finished eating. We all paid for our own shares except for me which Adam and Randy both paid half. See, I'm loved.

We walked out of the iHop without one fan encounter, which was weird as we are WWE Superstars. I walked to the Hummer and got in the front seat as everybody else got in as well. I looked at Randy as he got in the driver's seat.

"Do you know how to get back to the hotel?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I do, I got us here, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah but like an hour after we left the hotel," I added in.

"I know the way back," he said.

"I doubt it, I think we should get directions, just in case," I said, with a smile.

I knew that Randy knew the way back but I just wanted to argue with him and ruffle his feathers up.

"Brooklyn, we do not need directions! I got us here in one piece and I can get us back in one piece and in under fifteen minutes," he said as he pulled the car onto the highway.

"Under fifteen minutes? I doubt it, Grumpy Ass," I scoffed.

"Do you have to be so difficult?" he asked, with a frustrated sigh.

"Do you have to be such a man?" I retorted.

"Do you have to ask retarded questions?" he asked back.

"Do you have to ask question after question?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Woman! Stop being so damned difficult!" he said as he drove us back to the hotel.

"You know I'm timing you, right?" I said, basically changing the subject.

"Timing me? For what?" he asked, with a frown.

"To see if you can make it to the hotel in under fifteen minutes, duh. And here I thought you were the smart one and Super Cena was the dumb one," I said with a shake of my head.

"Hey! What the hell did I do?" John interjected from the back seat.

"Damn, I thought we left you at the restaurant," I sighed.

I turned and smiled at John only to receive a glare back at me. I pouted my bottom lip out and held a hand over my heart as if I was hurt from his glare. As if John could hurt a fly.

"I am the smart one and the good looking one," Randy said as he drove.

"Still timing you," I said, tapping my foot on the floor of the Hummer.

"Still not caring," Randy commented.

"You do care because I'm Brooklyn," I smirked arrogantly.

"Just because you're Brooklyn, does not mean that I care," he said as he turned right to go to the hotel.

"That gives you every right to care," I said with a nod of my head.

He ignored me as he pulled into the hotel a few minutes later. I giggled and got out of the car. I glanced at the time and shook my head.

"Sorry, Randy you lost; it took you sixteen minutes to get back to the hotel," I said with a flirty smile.

He gave me a look and I ran into the hotel with the Legend Killer chasing me.


	4. Chapter 4: A Change

**Disclaimer: I only own the people who aren't famous.**

**Author's Note: Okay...here is the next installment to It's Just Sex, Right? I'm changing the summary of the story (which you probably all ready know). And after this chapter I'm skipping to like a year ahead or six months or so. I have to decide. But anyways...this chapter starts off light and fluffy then ends with a bit of drama. If I don't skip to a year in the next chapter, it'll be the chapter after that. And if I don't skip to a year or so in the next chapter, the next chapter is going to be of what I would think Edge and Vickie's wedding would be. So...read and review...please:)**

**P.S. I need a new name for this story now that the content of the story is slowly changing...HELP with it please and thanks :) AND Dommy, I updated!**

I continued to run through the hotel with Randy Orton hot on my heels. I ran up the stairs; three flights to be exact then pulled the door open and ran down the hallway. I had no room key being as Adam forgot to hand me one. I sighed and continued to run through the hallways until I came to the end of the hallway. I looked around looking for a way out but there were only doors to hotel rooms. I shrugged and pounded on one, hoping that another WWE superstar was behind the door.

A few seconds later, a tired looking Ken Kennedy opening the door, I didn't even give him time to get a word in as I pushed him in then shut the door as Randy Orton came so close to catching me.

"What the hell, Brooklyn?" Kennedy asked.

"Shh…a monster's outside your door," I whispered and covered Kennedy's mouth.

"A monster? What the hell are you on Brooklyn?" Kennedy asked, after shoving my hand away from his mouth.

"Randy's chasing me," I said with a shrug and walked over to his bed and crawled into it.

I was not shy. I pulled his covers over me and got situated in his hotel bed. The covers were pulled off of me and I smiled up at Ken.

"Hiya, Ken!" I said excitedly.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, frowning at me.

"I'm hiding, in your bed," I said with a smile.

Okay, that probably sounded really wrong but it was the truth; I just wasn't hiding from Kennedy but from Orton and I've told many of people that I would kill to get into his bed but not when he wants to kill me.

"Why are you hiding from Randy when you yourself have told me time to time again that you would kill to do anything with him?" Kennedy asked, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Because he wants to kill me, duh," I said, sitting up then getting out of the bed.

"Why would he want to kill you?" Kennedy asked as he turned the tv on.

"Because I'm a smart ass," I said walking over to the door then looking out through the little peephole.

I didn't see Randy out there so I assumed that it was okay that I left Ken's room. I turned to look at Kennedy and sent him a small wave.

"Give me a call later and a bunch of us can go hang out at the beach," I said before disappearing into the hallway.

I was taken by surprise when I was picked up and put over Randy Orton's shoulder. Where the hell did he come from? And don't say that he just appeared because a man as big as Randy cannot just appear from nowhere and I swear to God that he wasn't anywhere around when I looked out into the hallway from the peephole.

"Randy Orton, you put me down right now!" I said, hitting his back with my fists.

"I don't feel like it," he said as he walked to the elevator with me over his shoulder.

He had his back to the hallway and as the doors opened up, I smirked and made a waving type of movement with my arm.

"Hey, Sam," I said, acting as if Randy's wife and unborn child were behind him.

He quickly put me down and I stepped into the elevator and pressed the close door button repeatedly until the door closed, shutting Randy out of the elevator and into the hallway. I smirked at my own brilliance before pressing the number eight to go to mine and Adam's suite. I waited patiently in the elevator before the doors opened on the eighth floor. I walked out then walked down the hall to the room 205. I knocked loudly on the door because I didn't have a room key. The door opened a few seconds later and I smiled at Adam.

"Hey," I said casually as I walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" Adam asked as he shut the door.

"Running from Randy," I sighed as I collapsed onto the bed on my back.

"I thought you wanted a piece of the legend killer," Adam sneered a little.

I sat up and looked at Adam; looking into his eyes with a frown on my face. I could sense a little hostility. I crossed my legs and tilted my head to the side as I looked at Adam. I narrowed my eyes a little before uncrossing my legs. I couldn't sit still.

"I do but he's married, Adam and you know my rule, I do not sleep with married men," I stated and got up and walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the beach.

I heard the glass door open and shut again and I turned to look at Adam. He walked over to me and stood in front of me the pushed me up against the ledge of the balcony. Our bodies were skin tight; a piece of paper couldn't fit between us.

"You know I don't like it when you flirt with other guys when I'm around," he whispered before leaning down and placing a kiss on my neck.

"You know I don't like it when you act like a jealous asshole when there are other guys concerned," I told him as I tilted my head to the side to give him better access to my neck.

"I don't feel like sharing you, Brooklyn," he whispered, pulling his mouth away from my neck then jerking my hips roughly into his.

"You're not my boyfriend, Adam; that's the deal we made a while ago and I'm not sure that I'm liking any of this arrangement," I said, pulling out of his arms with much difficultly as he tried his best to hold on to me.

"What are you saying?" he asked, frowning.

"I'm tired of you acting like you're my boyfriend, Adam!" I said, motioning with my hands.

"I don't act like your boyfriend," he scoffed.

I gave him an annoyed look and sat down on one of the chairs that were on our balcony. I folded my arms across my chest and looked at him, a serious look on my face.

"Yes, Adam you do. You know when this whole fuck buddy arrangement started that I wanted something more; I wanted to be your girlfriend but you didn't want a relationship, you just wanted sex. I grew to be okay with that because you know what? If I couldn't be your girlfriend then I was willing to be your slut, but I'm not sure that I want to be your slut anymore. I mean the sex is great but it's not everything," I said, looking at him.

"Do you want something more now? Because I'm willing to be your boyfriend now," he said, sitting down on the opposite end of the balcony.

I laughed and shook my head, looking away from Adam. This was hard; I didn't really want to end what we had going on but I couldn't keep coming back from hanging out with other guys to him acting like he's my boyfriend.

"Adam, I used to want to be your girlfriend, back when we didn't share a room. After we would have sex and cuddle awhile after, I would get dressed after you had fallen asleep and walk back to my room with tears falling down my face but now? I don't want to be your girlfriend; hell I don't want to be anybody's girlfriend; I want to be single and carefree and have all the sex I want with different men," I explained to him.

"So you want to be a slut for other men as well?" he spat, angry now that the women he actually wanted to be with, didn't want him like he wanted her.

"Not a slut, Adam but I want to be able to have some fun without making somebody upset, jealous, or angry," I tried to reason with him.

"You know what that tells me, Brooklyn?" he spat, standing up.

I stood up as well, looking at him; slightly nervous at what he was going to do. I have only been afraid of Adam a few times in the length of time that I have known him and it's safe to say that this is growing to be one.

"What does that tell you, Adam?" I said, cautiously.

"It tells me that you're a slut and not just my slut, which is way better than being anybody else's slut," he spat, angrily.

"Adam! Be reasonable; you turned me down when I wanted you and now you can't handle the fact that I don't want you like you want me! I've accepted the fact that you never wanted me as a girlfriend and I've moved on; I'm not in love with you like I used to be," I said.

"What the hell do you know about love, Brooklyn? Huh? You said so yourself that your parents were druggies and alcoholics; hell you said your father even abused you but I'm betting that's a lie just like a lot of your pathetic life," he sneered, angrily.

I looked at him in shock. He was the only person besides Zack and Curt that I had told my past life too. Granted, it's Adam we're talking about but I expected him to understand that I didn't want my past life revealed because it sucked. I took a deep breath to try to keep the tears that were threatening to spill down my face in my eyes.

"I can't believe you said that! I trusted you when I told you about my past and now you're going to just tell me it's a lie?! I hate you, Adam Copeland," I spat at him before walking into the suite to gather my things.

He didn't even bother following me into the suite. It was safe to say that things between us, whatever you would like to call them, were over. I threw whatever I could fit into the suitcase then zipped it up. I did a once over the room before walking out into the hallway. I immaturely slammed the door behind me, as loud as I could. I took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall. I glanced up to see Randy in the hallway. I didn't bother running from him. He walked over to me and I looked up at him. He was sporting a frown on his face.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I told him with a reassuring smile.

"Brooklyn, I know you too well to know that that isn't the truth," he said.

"Randy, can I stay in your room with you and John?" I asked.

"Uh…sure," he said and he grabbed my suitcase and led me down the hall to the elevator.

I smiled gratefully at him as I stood next to him, waiting for the elevator doors to open. Things were going to change and I could feel it.


	5. Chapter 5: Six Months Later

**Disclaimer: I only own Brooklyn and the idea**

**Author's Note: Okay...so here's the next chapter. I know I said I would have it out earlier but the idea that I had took forever to type but I made it extra long! So you all better leave me like wonderful reviews!! And Dom, don't threaten to kill me. I even had a headache while working on this sooo that's how much I love my readers and my reviewers (I know some of you don't review)! There's also a new poll on my profile. Go vote! The next story updated will probably be My Mistake. So be on the look out for it! And thanks to everybody that reviewed the last chapter; it means a lot to me! And what happens after the scene with Cena is supposed to be like a little meltdown so...now to let you guys read!**

**Read. Review. Enjoy! **

* * *

**-Six Months Later-**

It had been six months since I had last talked to Adam. The storyline I was in with him and Zack and Curt ended about two months later. The ending for me was when Vickie walked in on Edge and I kissing in his locker room. After the ending of my storyline, I was transferred to RAW in the draft while Adam stayed on Smackdown.

I walked into the RAW arena by myself. It was a normal thing for me to be alone. I had only a few friends on the RAW roster and I didn't try very hard to make any more friends. It wasn't like I wasn't approachable; I just didn't feel like making new friends. Randy and John were very helpful when it came to my move to the A List brand. They were my best friends now. I miss Zack and Curt but I couldn't stand being on Smackdown with the man that shattered my heart.

I pushed my sunglasses to the top of my head and looked around the hallways. It was busy with the crew members running around to get everything in order before the house show started. It was always busy backstage before the fans arrived. I took a deep breath then turned around and looked the opposite way. My eyes widened when I saw Adam walking through the halls. _What the hell is he doing here?_ I thought as I turned around and walked down the hall. I saw Randy's locker room and walked in. 

Randy wasn't anywhere to seen. I sat down on the bench and took a deep breath, trying to calm down my heart rate.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I had just walked into Randy and John's hotel room and I glared at the wall. I picked up a pillow and chucked it at the wall. Randy let go of my suitcase and just leaned against the wall, watching me trash the sitting room of the suite. I threw whatever I could get my hands on; it didn't matter what it was, if it was in my path, it got thrown._

_"I hate him!" I seethed, angrily._

_I was shaking from my anger and from crying, which had started a minute into trashing the room. I collapsed to my knees and finally just let the tears fall down to my face. Randy walked over after realizing that my little fit was done with. He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in a hug. I sniffled before hugging him back and burying my head into his neck._

_"It's okay, Brooklyn," he whispered, smoothing down my hair._

_"No! It's not okay, Randy! I have to look at him every day and I can't even stand the sight of him anymore," I sniffled into him._

_"You'll be okay, I promise," he said, rubbing my back._

_I sniffled and let him hold me. I glanced around the room after turning my head to the side against Randy's shoulder. The room was a complete mess and I was to blame. I felt instantly horrible and pulled away from Randy and started to pick things up when Randy grabbed me gently._

_"Brooke, you don't have to clean it up; room service will," he said._

_"Oh but I feel bad," I said sheepishly as I sat down on the couch._

_Randy sat down next to me and put a comforting arm around my shoulders. He looked down at me then reached in with his other hand and wiped my tears away, along with some of my smudged eyeliner._

_"What happened, Brooklyn?" he asked._

_"I don't want to talk about it," I sniffled._

_"It'll help," he urged a little but not too much._

_"I told that asshole everything and I do mean everything about my life with my family and he goes all out and tells me that I lied about it and he calls me a slut because I didn't want to continue or little fuck fest thing that we had going on," I said with a glare at the wall._

_"Why didn't you want to continue?" Randy questioned with a raised eyebrow._

_"Because Adam was acting like my boyfriend and he's not my boyfriend. There's probably something you should know. When Adam and I first started this little thing we had going on, I was in love with him but he didn't want a girlfriend and he didn't even see me like that but he said he did want to continue on having sex with me; so me being the stupid girl I am, agreed. I felt that it was better to have sex with Adam then to not have him at all," I sighed._

_"And let me guess, he wants to be your boyfriend now but you're used to the thing you had going on with him, am I right?" Randy asked._

_"Right," I sighed again._

_The time flew by and it was soon six pm and Randy was getting dressed to go out with his friends and I was moping on the couch in a pair of shorts and a baggy sweatshirt. He looked at me then walked over to my suitcase and grabbed one of my dresses and tossed it at me._

_"Get dressed; you're going to the club with me and the guys," he demanded._

_I gave him a look but then walked into the bathroom and put the grey dress on. It was cute. It had short sleeves and showed the tops of my black lacy bra. It was skin tight to and the skirt of it was short; really short. I walked back into the other room and slipped on my high heeled black open toed sandals._

_"Randy, I still have to do my make up and my hair; are you sure you still want me to go?" I asked him as I grabbed my curling iron and make up bag._

_"Brooke, it's only seven and we're not leaving til like nine," Randy said as he looked through his suitcase for a shirt._

_My eyes were locked on his upper body. My concentration was so transfixed that I dropped my make up bag on the floor and it spilled open; everything going all over the floor but luckily, nothing spilled. I blushed and knelt to the floor to pick it up. Randy smiled to himself before leaning down to help me pick my stuff up._

_"Thanks," I blushed as I stood back up._

_"No problem," he said, smiling then handed me my eyeliner and mascara._

_I rushed into the bathroom, just so that I wouldn't have to be tempted to seduce Randy right then and there. I shut the door behind me then plugged in my curling iron. I started in on my make up. I put my moisturizer on first then grabbed one of my make up sponged wedges. I put my foundation on then threw the used make up sponge away. I dug through my make up bag and smiled when I found my bronzer. I grabbed the brush and applied the bronzer on my flawless face. There was a knock on the door as I searched for my eyeliner._

_"Come in," I said as I grabbed my eyeliner pen._

_Randy walked in and looked at me. He nudged me gently as he stood in front of the mirror to style his hair. I glanced at his upper body in the mirror before I put a perfect line of eyeliner on my eyelid. I grabbed my silver eye shadow and applied it over my eyelid, covering the eyeliner. I grabbed my eyeliner pen again and applied the eyeliner under my eye and then did a light line over the silver._

_"I don't know why you or any of the divas use make up; most of you are beautiful without make up," Randy commented as he fixed his hair again._

_"Because Randy, make up enhances our beauty," I said as I applied my mascara._

_He shook his head a little as I began to curl my hair into loose curls. It took me about twenty minutes to curl my hair then I combed my fingers through my hair to make some of them look like waves and messy. I smiled then grabbed my sheer pink lip gloss and put some on my lips. I looked at Randy and smirked. I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek._

_"Thanks for letting me stay with you and John," I said._

_"You're welcome," he said wiping at his cheek as he hugged me back with one arm._

_"Aw...you're wiping it off," I pouted a little._

_"Well I don't think that pink is my color," he teased._

_"You should so go put a shirt on," I said, pushing him gently before going in the other room to grab my hair spray._

_"I don't think I want to put a shirt on," he said loudly._

_I rolled my eyes and walked back into the bathroom. I took a step back and sprayed my hair lightly with the hair spray. I looked good and I'm not even being conceited about it. I walked back into the other room and sat on the couch. Randy walked in after me and grabbed the shirt he had selected and pulled it on._

_"I thought you didn't want to put a shirt on," I mocked him from earlier._

_"Well I thought that it might be cold out," he smirked as he squirted some cologne on him._

_I rolled my eyes at him then grabbed my own DKNY Green Delicious perfume and sprayed it on my own body._

_"Randy, it's Florida," I said, rolling my eyes at him._

_"So? It could still be cold," he smirked._

_"I don't know why I'm friends with you," I shook my head._

_"Come on, we're going out for supper," he said as he pulled on a light jacket._

_"You're taking me on a date," I grinned._

_"It's not a date; it's two friends having supper," he said as he grabbed his hummer keys._

_I rolled my eyes but followed him out of the hotel room that he shared with John and now me. I slipped my hand into his just to say that I held the Legend Killer's hand. He didn't seem to mind as I felt him squeeze my hand._

_"Randy, I'm scared," I admitted to him once we were in the elevator._

_"Scared of what?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Adam; I mean he's been such a prominent fixture in my life now, I couldn't imagine life without him but I can't go back to him and then there's the whole storyline I have with him on Smackdown and I know it's going to be ending and that I'm going to go to RAW but that's not for two months, Randy, two freakin' months, and then there's Curt and Zach they won't know what happened-," I rambled on until I felt Randy's lips against mine and I instantly closed my eyes and kissed him back._

_"Are you calm now?" Randy asked after pulling away._

_I licked my lips and nodded my head as the elevator doors opened. Yup, I just had a steamy elevator kiss with Randy Orton, even though he's married; which turns down the steaminess level. We walked out of the elevator and out the front door, still hand-in-hand. Randy dropped my hand and turned to face me._

_"Stay here, I'll get the car," he said before walking off into the parking lot._

_I silently cursed the man in my head. If he wasn't married, he'd be the perfect gentleman. Wait—did I just say that Randy Orton would be the perfect gentleman if he wasn't married? I think I did. Maybe he's just this nice to me because I'm his friend. Yeah, we'll go with that._

_I walked up to the Hummer and got in and smiled at Randy who looked completely sexy all fancied up. It wasn't all that fancy but on Randy Orton, hell anything would look good. He drove us to the restaurant, which he must have known exactly where it was otherwise we would have been lost for a good hour._

_"I'm surprised, Randy," I said as I stepped out of his Hummer._

_"Why?" he asked as he took my hand._

_"You got us here without being lost," I grinned._

_He just laughed and walked into the restaurant with me. He told the hostess a table for two that is nonsmoking. The hostess nodded then grabbed two menus and two things of silverware. She motioned for us to follow her. I shrugged but followed her with Randy by my side. Randy pulled my chair out for me then pushed it forward when I sat down; like a perfect gentleman._

_"Thanks," I said with a smile._

_He nodded his head before walking over to the other side of the table and sitting down. He smiled across at me as he looked at the menu._

_"Randy, you didn't have to do this," I said as I glanced over the menu._

_"I know I didn't have to; I wanted to," he grinned._

_I smiled back at him. I decided that for a drink I would have mountain dew to save up my drinking time for the club that we were meeting our friends at. The waiter walked over to our table._

_"Hello, my name is Scott and I will be your waiter tonight; what can I get you two to drink?" he asked with a smile on his face._

_"Just a mountain dew please," I said politely with a smile before I went back to looking at my menu._

_"A Pepsi," Randy ordered as he continued to look at the menu._

_The waiter nodded before he walked away. I had noticed that when Adam or Randy had a male server, that neither one of them would look at him. I giggled to myself as I looked over the menu. Randy glanced up at me with a raised eyebrow._

_"What's so funny?" he asked before looking back down at his menu._

_"You are," I giggled._

_"How so?" he asked._

_"You and Adam are exactly alike; you never look at the male server but if it's a female, you don't even hesitate before looking," I giggled._

_"Well, it's competition," he shrugged and se the menu down on the table. "What are you going to have?"_

_"Chicken alfredo," I said with a grin._

_"Sounds good," he commented smiling back at me._

_The server came back with our drinks and set the correct ones in front of us then pulled out his little order pad._

_"Are you ready to order?" He asked, taking down the pencil that was behind his ear._

_We nodded and then ordered. Randy ordered a sirloin tip steak, medium rare with French fries. I smiled and ordered the chicken Alfredo and thanked the server after I was done. The server nodded and walked away._

_We talked a little while until our food came and then we busied ourselves in eating. There wasn't much to talk about other than Adam and I wasn't in the mood to talk about him._

_Twenty five minutes later, we were finished eating and we paid and were walking out of the restaurant. I smiled at him and pulled him into me and hugged him as we stopped at his Hummer. I couldn't believe that Randy Orton had just paid my the very expensive meal._

_"Thanks, Randy," I murmured against his as he hugged me back._

_"It's not problem," he muttered back._

_**Three Hours Later**_

_I was drunk and pitifully drunk at that at this new club we were at. Everybody was there from Randy and John to Cody Rhodes and Bob Holly. It was the spot for the night and even though it was only 11:30 pm, I was completely wasted but like I had anything better to do with my time._

_"Brooke, I think you've had enough," John said, pulling my drink away from me._

_That only earned him a glare and a smack on the back of his head which he immediately rubbed the back of his head with his hand. I grabbed my drink and downed it in five seconds._

_"Don't tell me when you think I've had enough, SuperCena," I spat at him angrily._

_Randy looked amused to say the least. I guess I'm an entertaining drunk if anything else. Looks like my night just got worse; Adam just walked into the club. I ordered a shot of Tequila and downed it quickly as Adam walked over to Randy, John, and I._

_"Hey, John, Randy," he said, not even bothering to acknowledge that I was there._

_I didn't even look at him but then turned to John and leaned into John and placed a kiss on his lips. The one thing Adam had said repeatedly to me is that he didn't want me to ever do anything with John. I glanced at Adam's face as I pulled my lips away from John's and to say the least, he looked beyond pissed._

_"Let's go back to the hotel, John," I cooed in a sexy voice._

_"Brooklyn, you're drunk," John said._

_"Come on, John, please," I begged grabbing his arm._

_John looked to Randy and Randy just shrugged. John sighed and gave in. He helped me off of my stool and put an arm around my waist. We walked out of the club and he hailed a cab and then we went back to the hotel room he shared with Randy._

_I could barely contain myself in the elevator with him; trying to pull his shirt off and undo his pants. He grabbed my hands to stop me and sighed when tears welled up in my eyes. I wanted it more than ever as well but it didn't look like he wanted a booty call._

_"Brooklyn, stop it," he said as the elevator doors opened and he led me out into the hallway and down to where his and Randy's room was located._

_I sniffled as a few tears slid down my face. I wasn't usually an emotional drunk but it always depended on my day and I had had a terrible day; ending things with Adam wasn't easy. John saw the tears as we sat down on his bed and he reached over and wiped them away._

_"Am I not good enough for you John?" I sniffled._

_"What?" he asked with a frown._

_"Am I not good enough for you to want?" I asked more bluntly._

_"Brooke, it's not that; you're drunk," he said, tucking my blonde hair behind my ears._

_"I don't care, John; I want somebody to love me," I sniffled._

_He sighed and leaned in and kissed me on my lips. I kissed him back and slipped my arms around his neck with one hand running over the back of his head. He slowly laid me down while staying on top of me. He let his hands roam my body; his fingers exploring every inch. He broke the kiss and pulled my dress off over my head and I pulled his shirt off with one swift motion. He cupped my cheek with a hand before kissing my lips softly then running his hands over my lacy black bra, cupping them gently and rubbing them through the lacy material of my bra. He kissed down to my neck, where he left soft kisses as his hands reached around my body and unclasped my bra. He pulled it off and dropped it onto the floor then kissed down to my breasts. He left soft kisses on them until he found the nipple and took it into his mouth and started to suck softly._

_I moaned softly and ran my hands down his muscular back; letting my fingertips run over every bump. He moved his mouth to my other breast, continuing the same motion as he did to the other. I moaned again in satisfaction and my hands found the belt that was keeping his jean shorts up. I pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor as I unbuttoned his jean shorts then unzipped them as well. He helped me pull them off of him before he moved his mouth back up to mine and catching my lips in a searing kiss as I rubbed the front of his boxers with my small hand. He groaned as I slipped a hand inside and gripped his manhood with my hand. He immediately slid a hand down to my boyshorts and tugged them off. He wasted no time in pleasuring me as he rubbed his thumb over my clit; sending waves of pleasure through my body. I pulled his mouth down to mine with the hand that wasn't jacking him off. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, tasting every part of him. He inserted a finger inside my wetness and begin to move it in and out, taking his time in pleasuring me. He slowly added another finger as I got wetter. I moaned into his mouth and pushed his boxers down._

_I pushed him off of me and slid down to the end of the bed and between his legs. I glanced up at him and grabbed his erect dick and slowly licked the head of his dick before letting my moist mouth slide over it as it slipped into my mouth. He let a moan out as he felt my mouth on his dick. I began to move my head up and down as my tongue swirled around his dick. I placed my hands on the side of his hips as I quickened my pace. He reached down and grabbed my head, entwining his hands In my hair. He slowly began to move my head with his hands and I grinned to myself as I continued to give him head._

_"I'm gonna cum, Brooklyn," he groaned as he thrusted his hips up into my mouth and came with the thrust._

_I swallowed every last drop before moving up and kissing his lips. His hands found my hips and he pushed me over onto my back before sliding down between my own legs. He gently spread my legs before burying his face in between my legs as I felt him run his tongue over my clit; sending waves of pleasure through my body. I moaned out and arched my back slightly as he slowly started to fuck me with his mouth. My breathing rate increased slightly as he moved his tongue in and out of my pussy. I gripped the sheets in my hands as he continued to get me off with just his mouth._

_"Oh God, John; I want you," I moaned out._

_He pulled his mouth off of my wetness and slowly slid back up to me so that his face was in front of my own._

_"Are you sure about this Brooke? I don't want you to feel bad about this the next morning," he said, smoothing the hair away from my face._

_"Please, John," I begged and he parted my legs again with his hands._

_He placed a kiss on my lips as he slowly slid his erect dick into my wet pussy. I arched my back as he slid slowly into me and he placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth before he started to move in and out of my wetness. He stayed gentle, wanting to have sex with me in a loving way. He cupped my face; leaving soft kisses on my lips and cheeks. He continued to move in and out of me at a rhythmic pace; it was different from what I was used to with Adam. He sped up a little but not too much and he kissed my neck, finding my weak spot as he made soft love to me. I reached up and ran my hand over his face as he softly thrust into me._

_"I'm going to cum," he murmured into my ear then placed a kiss on it before he thrusted hard three times before I felt him bust his load inside of me._

_I said nothing but just planted a kiss on his lips as he pulled out of me and collapsed on the bed beside me. It was good but it was different from Adam. He allowed me to put on my bra and boyshorts and he handed me his shirt as he put on his boxers then he pulled me to him and I rested my head on his chest and listened to him fall asleep. _

_I couldn't fall asleep and at 2 a.m. I heard the door open and Randy walk in. I knew he was alone so I peeled myself away from John and ran to him and hugged him with tears falling down my face. I didn't regret having sex with John but I felt dirty. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back._

"_Brooke, what's wrong?" he asked softly, smoothing down my blonde hair._

"_I feel like a dirty slut," I sniffled as he gently picked me up and took me over to his bed._

"_You're not a slut, Brooke," he said as he stripped down to his boxers then got in the bed beside me._

"_I had sex with John," I sniffled as he pulled me close to him._

"_I know and it's okay, you wanted to," he said, holding me close to him._

_I sniffled and rested my head on Randy's chest. I needed to get used to not being with Adam or just having sex with Adam. I fell asleep a short time later._

**-End of Flashback-**

The door opened and Randy walked in and saw me sitting on his couch. He raised an eyebrow and sat down beside me and rested his feet up on the coffee table. He didn't say anything and I sighed and leaned against him a little.

"Randy, Adam's here," I said quietly.

"I know, I talked to him," he told me as he turned the tv on.

I frowned and looked up at him. He looked down into my eyes and leaned down and pressed his lips onto mine in a short kiss.

"Don't worry, hun; he got drafted and there's no way in hell that they're changing your storyline to put you back with him," Randy said with a smirk.

I went to say something and there was a knock on Randy's door. Randy frowned but got up and pulled the door open to see Stephanie McMahon.

"Steph, what can I do for you?" Randy asked.

"Is Brooklyn in here?" she asked, politely.

"Yes, do you need her?" Randy asked.

"Yes, my dad and I would like to talk to her," she said warmly.

Randy nodded then motioned for me to come over to the door. I got up and walked over to the door and looked at Steph.

"Brooklyn, come with me," Steph said before turning on her heels and walking away.


	6. Chapter 6: A Change

**Disclaimer: I own only Brooklyn**

**Author's Note: Okay so here is the SIXTH CHAPTER and Dommy, I have a feeling you're going to threaten my life with this chapter maybe it's how the chapter ends but I don't know but my 'Dommy's Going To Kill me' radar is most definitely going off. Don't ask but it's a good chapter ). And the storyline that I made up is soo overused but I had to get Edge back into the mix and I do like Punk; I've never hated him. Thanks to SandraMoore7474, csimiamigirl73, Mrs.Margera092872, 101Mizzpoet101, KaraAlissa, LionsLady11-09-07, and Maria-Mia for their reviews! Now I think that people are getting bored with this story...my inbox used to get raped with reviews for this story but now it does...oh well...read, review and enjoy)!**

* * *

I glanced back at Randy and he sent me a wink before I followed Stephanie to Vince's office. I was thinking all the possible things that could happen but the main thing running through my mind is if I 

was going to keep my job or not. Steph held the door open for me and I walked in and I saw Adam sitting in one of the chairs. I avoided eye contact with him.

"Brooklyn, it's good to see you," Vince said in a jubilant tone.

"It's good to see you too, sir," I said politely.

"Sit down please," He said motioning to a chair.

I smiled and sat down in the chair that was located directly next to Adam. Vince looked at us both and had a smile on his face.

"The last two you two have seen each other was when your storyline on Smackdown ended when Vickie caught you two making out, am I correct?" he asked and glanced at his daughter who was the head of creative.

"That's right, dad," Steph said with a confirming nod of her head.

"Well you two worked so well on screen and had great chemistry and had really gotten the fans to hate you both towards the end of the storyline; of course Adam, they had all ready hated you but Brooklyn, you pulled it off well and you easily eased back into a face when jumping ship to come over to RAW," Vince said with a proud smile on his face.

"Well, now that you have an on-screen relationship with CM Punk and are working very well with him and have been for the past three months and that the fans are just eating you two up; especially since he's the World Heavyweight Champion, but we feel the need to end the on screen relationship," Steph finished explaining.

"How does that involve me?" Adam asked, curiously.

I groaned inwardly and all ready knew what they had in mind; they loved Adam and I together on screen because we used to work so well together and with our history together backstage put aside, we still would.

"Well, Adam since you and Brooke work so well together and you're such a great heel, we decided that it would be good for the ratings to have you be the one to steal Brooklyn away from Punk," Steph said.

"Why isn't Phil in here than?" I asked a bit confused.

"He will be in a couple of minutes but we wanted to tell you two first," Steph explained.

"The feeling we're aiming for is it to be drawn out over the next couple of months and you don't actually _steal_ Brooke away until next month when Punk walks into his locker room to see you two making out on the couch," Vince said.

"We want that to be on a pay-per-view so it seems like it's a big deal and this will happen before Punk's match with Randy Orton and this will see that Punk still prevails over Orton but with a troubled ending to the match," Steph explained.

"Then the next night on RAW, Punk's going to ask Brooklyn why she cheated on him and then you're going to walk into the picture, put your arm around Brooklyn's neck while she explains that Punk just didn't satisfy her anymore and this of course will lead to a Punk and Edge feud," Vince finished.

"It sounds well thought out but I have a question," I said biting my bottom lip.

"Go ahead," Vince said.

"Why are you telling us so early?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Well, several times you two are going to be 'caught' on camera, flirting lightly and you share a couple kisses but Punk doesn't know," Vince told me.

"Won't that make Punk look dumb?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all," Vince said.

"So what do you think of the storyline?" Steph asked looking from me to Adam.

"Why do you make Adam be the one to 'ruin' relationships?" I asked.

"We were going to have Randy be in Adam's position but with his wife and his newborn child, we didn't think that the timing was good," Steph said.

"And last time, you ruined his 'relationship' with Vickie," Vince pointed out.

I sighed and nodded my head. It was a good storyline and we couldn't really tell the boss no anyways and I glanced over at Adam for a second and saw him too nod his head.

"Great, I'll call Phil in here to explain everything," Vince said with somewhat of an excited look.

I watched him pick up the phone to call Phil. I was nervous; I really liked working with Phil because he was easy for me to get along with and he had known my history with Edge as he had been on ECW and ECW travelled with Smackdown.

"He'll be here in a couple minutes," Vince said after hanging the phone up.

I nodded and looked over at Steph who looked to be very pleased with the new storyline. I didn't know what to feel because I knew it could actually draw in ratings but I didn't know if I wanted to work with Adam. I had been drafted to RAW on request because I didn't want to be forced to be around Adam anymore. But even though that had been my reason, they still are forcing me to be in a storyline with him. This time I will know to keep it just a storyline and nothing else.

"You two don't have to be silent, you can talk," Steph said.

I just smiled and shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to reminisce about our past and I'm sure he wasn't either. I just wished that Phil would get in here and that we could talk about the storyline and I could go back to Randy. A few minutes later, the door opened and Phil walked in.

"Hey, Adam," he said shaking Adam's hand. "And Brooklyn!"

He had decided that it would be cool to hug me while I was sitting down and we both ended up on the floor. I glared at him but hugged him back then got up and set the chair up right.

"Okay you two, settle down," Vince said with a small chuckle as Phil sat on top of me.

"Phil, get your own chair," I groaned as I jabbed him in the back.

"This one is comfier, now what'd you have to see me about, Vince?" Phil asked, politely.

"I am so telling Randy," I muttered to myself as Vince started to explain the storyline.

Phil jabbed me back the entire time Vince was talking and it took all my willpower to stop from busting out in giggles as he managed to poke every ticklish spot that I had on my body. I jabbed him back and he grabbed my hand behind his back as he continued to listen to Vince talk about the storyline. I brought his hand up to my mouth and I bit it and he let go and I smirked in my own little win. I looked over at Adam and noticed he had a scowl on his face. I guess he didn't like the friendship I had formed with Phil.

"You three are free to go," Vince said a few minutes later and Phil got off of me after several minutes of squishing me.

He helped me up and we let Adam leave first before we walked out into the hallway in a fit of giggles. I pushed Phil into the wall gently as we walked away from the locker room and he pulled me into the wall as well and I laughed again.

"Are you going to be okay working with Adam again?" Phil asked, getting serious suddenly.

"I'm a professional, Phil; I can work with anybody," I said with a confirming nod of my head. "Even John Cena and we all know that's like working with a monkey."

Phil and I broke out into laughter at my own comment.

"Awwh, Brooke, you sleep with me then call me a monkey, not nice," John said from behind me.

I turn and grin at him then hug him. I know he may be a monkey but he's my best friend and even monkeys deserve hugs.

"That night is not to be relived," I teased even though I had slept with him a couple more times over the past six months.

"Nights, Brooklyn, not night," he grinned as he walked through the corridor with Phil and me.

"Whatever," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Who else have you got in bed?" Phil asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Now, Phil that's just something that I'm not going to talk about," I said slinging my arm around his neck.

"Well besides Adam, me, and John, who else is there?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, Randy's married so he's off the list so is Ken," I said with a grin.

"I meant who you've done it with, not done it with," Phil said with a roll of his eyes.

"Jeff," I said with a shrug.

"You always had a thing for him, didn't you?" Phil said.

"Maybe," I shrugged and I saw Randy's locker room just ahead. "Sorry guys, my lover awaits."

John rolled his eyes as he watched me go into Randy's locker room. I sat on Randy's lap to annoy him as he was watching last week's RAW.

"Do you know you're boring?" I asked as he shoved me off.

"I am not boring," he retorted as he looked over at me.

"You need sex," I commented.

He looked at me and grinned. I shook my head no. He was a married man and I was not going to be a home wrecker at all but he grabbed me and pulled me close to him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine and kissed me.

"I want you," he said.

"You're married; it's not happening, babe," I said, pushing him away.

"Come on, Brooke; we're best friends, she'd never suspect a thing and plus, it's not like I'm happy in my marriage anyways," he protested as I got up and grabbed a mountain dew from the fridge.

"So? You haven't divorced her so that means you're still married and you know my rule about sleeping with married men," I said as I sat back down.

"Just head? Please," he said with a grin.

"Randy! No!" I said. "What's with you? You're never like this unless you got in a fight with Spam. Did you get in a fight with Spam?"

"Yes, that dumb bitch is all over me about coming home and I've tried to explain to her that I just can't come home especially since I just returned last month," he said.

"You do need sex," I teased.

"Well you should be the one to give it to me," he said grabbing me again.

"I don't think so, Randy Orton and you need to get ready to go to a club cause we're leaving in twenty minutes," I said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't want to go to a club, I want hot, steamy sex with you, Brooklyn," he said as I stood up to change.

"Well, Randy, I want Adam to be on Smackdown and he's not," I said pulling out a short black skirt and then a bright blue top.

"What was your meeting with Vince about anyways?" Randy asked getting up to change out of his spankies.

"Oh, the storyline between Phil and I is ending and transforming into a storyline between Adam and I, go figure," I said peeling off my shirt and pulling on the bright blue tank top.

Randy chuckled then walked into the bathroom to change as I put on my clothes. I decided to wear my stiletto black sandals with this outfit and I walked into the bathroom to touch up my make up and I saw Randy styling his hair. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him out of the way. He pushed me back and I did the same until he grabbed me and pushed me against the counter in front of him. I paused and licked my bottom lip right before his lips crashed down onto mine. I kissed him back, slipping my arms around his neck as he shoved his tongue impatiently into my mouth. The kiss soon became heated and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he sat me on the counter as his hands roamed between my legs. A moan slipped out of my mouth as his hand pressed up against my boyshorts and he quickly slipped a finger inside of my boyshorts and inside of me.

I quickly pushed him away after realizing what was happening and I jumped down from the bathroom counter and adjusted the black skirt and fixed my make up.

"Randy, you have to realize that I can't have sex with you; I'd feel bad," I say even though I was now turned on.


	7. Chapter 7: Fake Boobs

**Disclaimer: I only own Brooklyn.**

**Author's Note: Well, it's been like forever since I even updated a story and I decided that this would be the first story I would update. I'll let you all know that this chapter isn't as good as it should be because I had a better update typed up and almost had like 2,000 words or so and then microsoft word decided to freeze and then lost my update. I was beyond pissed so I played my SD VS RAW 09 game as Edge and basically killed John Cena. It made me feel better. Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

I gave Randy a look as he and I walked into the club. His arm was wrapped protectively around my slender waist as we stood in the doorway. I shook my head and couldn't help but feel safe with his muscular arm around my slender waist. I knew that he had a wife and at the moment, I didn't care because she wasn't here.

I looked around the crowded club and instantly spotted my wrestling co-workers. Paul or H as I call him, Shawn, Kennedy, Jericho, Ted Jr., Cody Rhodes, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and many more. I also noticed that Adam was in the middle of them and Phil was standing behind them as Barbie clung to his arm and seemed to be giggling at whatever Phil told her.

"Look at that slut," I muttered as I glared at her presence.

Randy raised an eyebrow and I pointed to where she was standing. I smiled as I saw Phil look at me as he finally noticed that Randy and I had decided to show up. He pleaded with me through his brown eyes to come save him and I giggled and pulled myself out of Randy's grasp and began to walk towards him when Randy pulled me back into him.

"Where are you going, Brooke?" he asked, some form of worry etched into his blue eyes.

"I have to go save Phil from the slut of the universe," I told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He frowned but let go of me and I walked over to Phil, weaving in and out of the people that were scattered throughout the club. I finally made it over to Phil's side and I smirked venomously at the so called diva in front of me as Phil put his arm around my neck.

"Get lost, wannabe Barbie," I spat at her as I placed my arm around Phil's waist.

"I don't have to go anywhere, Brooke," she sneered at me as she narrowed her eyes at me but stepped away from Phil.

"Actually, Barbie, when somebody doesn't like you that means you should get lost," I told her shrugging my slender shoulders at her.

She rolled her eyes at me and placed her hands on her hips and gave me what she thought was a dirty look. I mimicked her look and smirked at her as I took a step forward, letting my arm fall from Phil's waist and I got face to face with the slut herself.

"You're the only one here that doesn't like me, Brooklyn," she retorted as we stood face to face.

I scoffed and let out a small chuckle as I shook my head. I looked at the ground for a minute before bringing my head up and looking Barbie square in the eyes. I looked around at the other wrestlers whose attention was now on Barbie and me.

"Really? You think that I'm the only person in this bar that doesn't like you?" I asked her in rhetorical form.

"Yes, Brooke, nobody else but you seem to have a problem with me," she stated in a matter of fact tone.

"They just don't state it as openly as I do, Barbie," I said as I looked at my freshly manicured nails before looking at her again.

"Can you name one person that's here in this bar that doesn't like me?" she challenged as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I laughed again and raised my eyebrows. I took a step back and looked around the club once more and I took in the low lit club in. I knew that the guys that weren't wrestlers liked her but that was only because they thought she was hot or whatever. She began to tap her foot against the tiled floor of the club as I took my time, acting as if I had to think hard about the question.

"I know plenty of people that hate you, Barbie and if you'll smart, you'll just turn around and leave before your little feelings get hurt," I told her as I gave her a dirty look.

"I'm a big girl, Brooke, I can handle it," she informed me as she stood in front of me.

"The only thing big about you is those fake boobs," I sneered at her as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"My boobs are not fake," she defended herself calmly as her gaze never faltered.

I laughed again and looked back at Phil and he just shook his head as these little spats with Barbie have been a recurring thing over the past couple of months that I had been on the RAW brand and when she was bumped up to the 'A' show. She had acted as if she was the hottest thing to walk the planet and I wasn't about to let her think that she was.

"Okay, Barbie, have it your way. Phil, he doesn't like you and I know you're going to say that it's not true but he doesn't like you one bit but he's too nice to say anything," I stated as I crossed my arms over my real chest.

"That's one person, Brooklyn, you said you knew a lot of people that didn't like me," she told me in a smart tone.

"John Cena," I said simply and John turned to look at me as he heard his name being mentioned.

"You probably told him not to like me since he's wrapped around your little finger," she stated, not phased.

"Okay, Randy Orton," I tried again as I kept my arms crossed over my chest as I looked at her.

She scoffed again and flicked her fake blonde hair out behind her as she gave me a knowing look. I returned the look and rolled my eyes.

"He's in love with you, Brooke, he doesn't count either," she informed me.

"He's not in love with me, he has a wife," I snapped at her and I closed my eyes and then reopened them. "Adam hates you."

She fell silent for awhile and a smirk was placed on my face as I thought I had won the little battle. She looked at me and an arrogant glint was in her eyes as a smirk too came across her face. I frowned and wondered what she was possibly thinking.

"You're really going to go that route? Because, Brooke everybody knows that while you were on Smackdown that you were his personal slut. Everybody knew what went on in the hotel room that you shared with him; we're not all as dumb as you," she smirked and my blood began to boil.

"Shut up," was all I could say as I glared at her, my anger rising.

"What? You can't handle the truth Brooklyn? You can't handle the fact that everybody knew that you trailed after Adam like a lovesick puppy and then six months ago, he tossed you aside like the dirty little slut you are," she stated in the same matter of fact tone she had used earlier.

I tackled her to the ground and was on top of her in a matter of three seconds and I was using my fists like I knew how. I punched her about four times in the face, three times in the eye and once in her nose before I felt somebody pull me off of her.

"Don't you dare talk about what happened between Adam and me because you don't even fucking know what happened," I screamed at her as I was pulled outside through the back door.

I looked at John as he let me go and I leaned back against the wall as my shoulders heaved up and down as tears filled my eyes as the past I had with Adam flashed through my mind. I looked away from John as a tear slid down my cheek. He gently reached out and wiped the tear away before pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him as I hugged him back and I pressed my cheek against his shoulder as he held me.

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked in a soothing tone.

"I'm fine," I mumbled as I let him hold me in his strong arms.

He just nodded and we stayed like that for five minutes before he released me as he felt me calm down. He went to walk inside but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into me. He looked down into my eyes and I looked back up into his ocean like blue eyes before leaning up and pressing my lips onto his, kissing him. His arms wrapped around me, one hand sliding onto the small of my back and his other hand slid onto my ass and grabbed the back of my skirt and bunched it up as he had a fistful of the material. Our lips meshed together in perfect form as we made out in the alley.

"What was that for?" he asked as we broke apart from the kiss we had just shared.

"I just wanted to kiss you," I told him as I shrugged my shoulders.

He smiled and we walked back into the busy club. We noticed that Paul had managed to grab a rather large booth that managed to seat all of the wrestlers that were at the club for the night. I smiled and followed John through the crowd and over to the booth. I noticed the seat next to Shawn was open and slid in next to him.

"John, will you be a dear and go get me a pomegranate mojito?" I asked him then batted my long eyelashes at him.

He rolled his eyes but nodded his head and turned to walk away as I stayed in my seat next to Shawn. John came back a few minutes later and placed my drink in front of me before sitting down next to me as I leaned into Shawn a little and I noticed him give me a stern, fatherly type look.

"What is that look for?" I asked him.

"You know you broke Barbie's nose and she's going to have a black, swollen eye by tomorrow's RAW," he informed me and a smile began to spread out across my face.

"I did?" I questioned and he nodded. "Sweet."

Paul grinned at me and held his drink up and I clinked the top of my glass against his and then took a drink as everybody laughed.

"No, Brooklyn, not sweet. What if Vince suspends you or worse, fires you tomorrow?" he asked me as he continued to look at me in that fatherly type way.

"Vince loves me, Shawn; it's not going to happen," I told him as I shook it off. "And I was the one in danger; I could have gotten gonorrhea from her!"

Everybody at the table began to laugh and I noticed that Ted Jr. was sputtering as he was choking on his beer.

"Careful there, Teddy, wouldn't want you to choke because you're trying to be like Randy way too much," I told him with a grin and earned a glare and the finger from him in his own defense.

"Fuck you, Brooke," he retorted.

"Sorry, Teddy but I only fuck top tier superstars, not wannabes like you," I teased him a little and I giggled as I saw him shake his head, chuckling himself.


	8. Chapter 8: Conversation

**Disclaimer: I only own Brooklyn in this story :)**

**Author's Note: So, this is the second story updated in ONE DAY! WOO! I think this might kill me but meh, whatever. I think I'm going to work on A Well Kept Secret next...maybe, maybe not. I don't have much to say except, DOMMY I hopes you likes as well as everybody else. And I know you guys are reading and not reviewing and if I don't get a lot of reviews with this chapter I will personally make sure that it will be a looong time before I update this story. May seem mean but I don't like not getting the same response as I used to. So...oh and I also know how this is going to end...and there will be a sequel, don't worry.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

I looked around the booth and noticed Adam sitting next to Eve Torres, one of the Smackdown divas that I had never liked since she had gotten into the WWE. I watched him flirt with her, pulling out all the stops. I knew I should have looked away because he was bound to notice me sooner or later but I couldn't. The fight that I had earlier with Barbie skank, had brought back all those old memories that I shared with the man that was sitting across from me. I wasn't going to lie to myself, I still had feelings for that man and it hurt to watch him flirt with another girl that wasn't me. He had told me that he didn't like any of the other divas and that they were all fake to him.

"Excuse me, John, I have to go to the bathroom," I muttered as my eyes glossed over with tears.

He moved and thankfully he didn't notice the tears that had filled my eyes. I walked quickly to the bathroom, not noticing that Adam had gotten up and followed me to the bathroom. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, stopping me from going into the bathroom as tears started to spill down my face. His face softened as he saw the tears drip down my face.

"Brooklyn," he said softly, reaching a hand up and wiping away the tears from one cheek.

"Don't," I whispered looking away from him.

"Please look at me, Brooke," he pleaded with me. "It's been forever since we've seen each other."

"I can't, it hurts to look at you, Adam," I mumbled as I looked down at the floor slowly before looking up into the green eyes that I remembered so much.

_-Flashback to June of 2008-_

_It was the last time that I would be seen on Smackdown television before getting drafted over to RAW and it was the ending of the storyline between Edge and Vickie. Edge and I were supposed to tape a segment in the locker room before the show had even started and I was regretting ever agreeing to this part of the storyline._

"_Okay, Edge you sit down first," the cameraman instructed and Edge did as he was told and sat down on the couch in Vickie's locker room. "Okay, Brooke, go out into the hall and knock on the door in about ten seconds."_

_I nodded and walked out into the hallway as Edge sat down on the couch to "look" at some of the wedding papers. I sighed, this was hard. It'd been like two and a half months since we'd ended our little thing and I felt like an outsider now. Sure, I had Curt and Zack as my friends still but I didn't want to hang around them when they were with Edge and let's face it, they idolized that man. I had made friends with a few people but I had to room with Barbie, also known as Kelly Kelly, and me and her have never seen eye to eye. Mostly she would go to somebody else's room to hook up with them but that still didn't mean that there was the morning that we'd have to face each other. I just wanted to go to RAW all ready where John and Randy were._

_About ten seconds later, I knocked on the door then walked into the room where Edge was sitting. I almost burst out in tears as he was wearing the shirt I had bought him nearly a year ago._

"_What can I do for you, Brooke?" He asked, his attention turned to me._

_I looked into his eyes and I had a feeling that he knew that I was starting to get upset but I was covering it up the best that I could._

"_I…just wanted to talk to you about the wedding," I told him as I sat down next to him._

_For the scene, they had me wearing a short jeans skirt with frayed ends and just a simple but cute black top that was strapless and showed some of my stomache._

"_Okay, what about?" he asked, eyeing me over._

"_I just don't think that you and Vickie are right for each other," I told him a 'concerned' look on my face as I looked at him._

"_Then who do you think is right for me, Brooklyn?" he asked, his signature smirk covering his face as he looked at me._

_The scene was supposed to come off as if we'd been having an affair for the past month or so. I gave him my signature smirk back as I grabbed him, pulling him into me but I didn't kiss him as the scene hadn't called for the kiss yet._

"_I think you know who's right for you, Edge," I said in a voice that barely sounded like mine._

_He grinned and grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap before laying down on top of me but made sure my legs were wrapped around his waist. He looked down into my eyes before he pressed his lips onto mine, kissing me hard as my hands ran through his blonde hair. Just as the camera was about to turn off to end the scene, I felt a tear slide down my cheek._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Brooke, how many times do I have to apologize to you?" he asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Adam, please just leave me alone," I whispered as I refused to look at him in fear that I would want to kiss him.

He sighed but dropped my hand but before he turned to walk away, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine then almost as quickly as I felt his lips against mine, he was gone. I sighed as a couple tears slid down my cheek and I just stood there, in a blur as I didn't know what else to do. I must have just been standing there for a while because John was standing in front of me after awhile.

"Brooke, babe?" he said, looking into my eyes. "You okay?"

"Huh? What do you mean, John?" I asked him, looking up into his ocean like blue eyes.

"You've been gone for a long time, I was just wondering if you were okay because I was worried," he said, as he reached out and wiped the smudged eyeliner off.

I felt something that I couldn't explain for John. It wasn't love; I hadn't been in love since my little stint with Adam but something was there. Something was there with Randy and I as well. Hell, even something was between Phil and I.

"Oh…I just got distracted, watching people dance and all," I mumbled and forced a smile before I let him lead me back over to the booth.

"Are you okay Brooklyn?" Randy asked, eyeing me over with his blue eyes.

I nodded my head and was about to sit down with Jeff Hardy stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. I looked slightly confused before I looked up into his green eyes.

"Dance with me Brooke," he said with a soft smile on his face.

"Okay," I said and let him pull me off onto the dance floor.

He smiled at me as a fast paced song started to play. I smiled back at him before turning around so that my back was against his chest. He placed his hands on my hips as we started to move in sync with the music. I gently grabbed his hand and I wrapped them around my slender waist as my hips moved back and rubbed up against him as I grinded in beat with the music. I heard him let out a soft moan as his fingers rubbed the small skin showing between my tank top and my skirt. I turned in his arms and I faced him, a smile on my face as I looked into his handsome face. I hooked two fingers of each hand into a loophole on each side of his jeans and I jerked his hips into mine. He grinned down at me as he slide his hands around my waist and let them slide down onto my ass and grabbed it gently but firmly.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked his voice dripping with his southern accent.

"Yeah just let me go get my purse and tell Randy I'll be back later in the night," I said happily as I went to walk away but I felt Jeff grab my wrist gently.

"Just tell him you'll see him tomorrow, 'kay?" Jeff said as his green eyes looked me over.

I blushed but I nodded my head before I walked back over to the booth that everybody was sitting at. Randy was glaring daggers at me as I grabbed my purse that I had left with him from the beginning of the night. I pressed my lips to his temple and he glared at me again and wiped the mark off with the back of his hand.

"Don't be a baby, Randy and I'll see you tomorrow, mmkay?" I told him as my eyes locked with his blue ones.

"I'm not being a baby, Brooklyn," Randy snapped moodily as he grabbed his bottle of beer and took a drink.

"Right, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, okay John?" I asked as I looked over at John, choosing to ignore the moody Randy Orton.

"Sure, babe," John said as he winked at me.

I giggled and I walked away, towards the door where I saw Jeff waiting for me. I was happy that the club wasn't too far away from the hotel that we were staying at. I smiled at Jeff when I finally reached his side. He slid his arm around my waist and opened the door for me and ushered me out into the outside world. He smiled down at me as I slipped my arm around his waist and leaned into him a little bit as we walked towards the hotel.

"You know you shouldn't let Adam get to you," Jeff casually said as we continued to walk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I let my eyes wander down to my feet and I heard him chuckle a bit and I turned my gaze up to him.

"I saw you and him talking in front of the bathroom, you shouldn't let him get to you like that, Brooke," Jeff said as he looked at me for a moment before he turned his attention back to the view in front of us.

"I didn't think you noticed that, John didn't," I mumbled a little bit.

"John also doesn't see half of the things that other people do," Jeff chuckled a bit as he rubbed my side a little.

"John's not that bad, Jeff," I giggled as I looked up at him.

"I never said he was but he didn't know that Adam was the one that was with you and he was the one that made you upset," Jeff commented as he smiled at me.

"Adam doesn't bother me that much," I lied as we continued to walk.

"Randy was pissed," Jeff said and he raised an eyebrow at me as I looked up at him with a frown on my face.

"Why would Randy be pissed? It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything," I muttered as I took a deep breath.

"Randy cares about you, Brooke, you know that and he also knows what Adam had put you through half a year ago, he just doesn't want to see you get hurt again," Jeff said as we arrived in front of the hotel. "Randy's a good guy deep down and you're a great person inside and out but just don't let Adam take that pretty smile off of your face."

I smiled up at him and walked through the doorway as he opened the door for me. I was in a better mood now that I had gotten away from Adam and from the little talk that Jeff and I had.


	9. Chapter 9: Relationships

**Disclaimer: I only own Brooke.**

**Author's Note: Wrestlemania royally pissed me off. Don't get me wrong...it was a GOOD pay per view but I hated who won and all that. Let's start off with the MITB match. Why would anybody have him win it again?! Seriously?! You're going to go that way?! And then Kid Rock sang for like ten minutes and then the Battle Royal was dumb. Ugh....let's just say that the matches DID NOT go the way I wanted; especially the World Title match. Ugh...I am not going to even talk about Shawn's match (I expected him to lose...as did everybody esle). FUCK TRIPLE H. HE IS SUCH A FUCKING DOUCHEBAG. GO SLEEP WITH THE BOSS'S FUCKING DAUGHTER SOME MORE YOU MOTHER FUCKING DOUCHEBAG. I FUCKING HAAAAAAAAAAAATE HIM. Okay I'm done with my rant but I fucking hate him. WORST WRESTLEMANIA EVER! Nothing was good about it this year.  
**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

I giggled as the elevator doors shut and as Jeff had busied himself in kissing my neck as he held me close to his body. I wound my hands into his multi colored hair and I could feel him smile against my neck as I continued to giggle at the light kisses he was leaving against my neck. I pulled gently on his hair, pulling his lips away from my neck and I looked into his green eyes. This would only be the second time that I have hooked up with Jeff and I still wasn't used to his style or was I used to his tenderness that Edge or John didn't have.

"You are so silly, Jeffy," I giggled before I pressed my lips onto his, pulling my hands out of his now tangled hair.

"Mmm…am I?" he mumbled as he pulled my body right up against his, rubbing the soft skin on my back between my skirt and tank top that had started to show. He laughed a little when I responded by tugging gently on his hair. "Mmm…okay, I'll take that as a yes."

I only responded again by pressing my lips back against his. I was almost certain that we were going to do it in the elevator, even though we knew that the elevator had to come to a stop eventually but we were to involved in each other to care. The elevator finally stopped moving and made a dinging sound to let us know that we had arrived at our floor.

"We better go to your room," I mumbled between kisses against his lips. He only nodded, not even taking the time to talk as he untangled himself from my body and ushered me out of the elevator and towards his locker room.

"Thank God that Matt is with his girl for the night," Jeff muttered as he fumbled with the hotel key as I busied myself by kissing his neck. It was probably distracting him and making it harder for him to get the door open but I couldn't help myself; it was fun seeing him all flustered. "Finally," was all he said before he pushed the door open and pulled me inside. He wasted no time in pulling my blue tank top off and revealing my silver Victoria's secret bra.

"I guess patience isn't a virtue with you," I giggled lightly and was silenced when he placed his lips back on mine.

Soon enough, we found each other on the bed and I only had on my silver boy shorts and he was only wearing his black boxers. If I was honest, I'd admit that I expected Jeff Hardy to wear something bright underneath his clothes but I guess he likes to be surprising at all times. Jeff smiled down at me as he was right on top of me, his hands holding his weight up above me. I caressed his cheek as he tugged my boy shorts down and off of my legs. He glanced down with a smirk before he began to place kisses down my chest and stomache. I was getting slightly impatient when his mouth reached my hip area. I giggled lightly as he blew cold air on the skin before he wrapped his arms around my waist, hooking my legs over his shoulder. He looked up at me before he lowered his face into my 'treasure' as he liked to call it. I took a deep breath to calm myself down as I was getting worked up too early.

A few minutes later, he maneuvered his way back up my body to look me in the face. I smiled up at him as he licked his lips, a smile on his own lips. I took a deep breath as I felt his hands part my legs and pressed his hips upwards.

"You ready, Brooke?" he asked in his southern drawl.

"Mhm…I am, Jeff," I whispered.

***-*-***

The next morning, I rolled over to find the spot in the bed empty. I groggily opened my eyes up to see the room still dark but I could hear the shower running. My memory was still in tact and I could remember everything that had happened the previous night. I sat up and I let the blanket fall down and I looked down at my naked chest then grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around my body before standing up.

"Jeff?" I said as I walked into the steamy bathroom.

"Yeah, Brooke?" Jeff shouted over the noise of the shower.

"Just making sure it was you in the bathroom and not Matt," I giggled as I sat down on the closed toilet lid.

"Want to join me, babe?" Jeff asked, poking his head out of the shower and had a grin on his handsome face. "We'd make this bathroom more steamy than it all ready is."

I shrugged then nodded my head as I disposed of the sheet. I walked towards the shower and I stopped just in front of his exposed head. I leaned in and I placed a kiss on his lips. In a swift movement, Jeff pushed the shower curtain to the side, wrapped his arms around my body, and lifted me into the shower. He swiftly pushed me against the back wall of the shower and our breaths came out in gasps as the heated kiss turned into a heated make out session.

He pulled his mouth away from mine and he looked down at my naked body before looking back into my eyes. He intertwined his hands with mine then pressed them up against the shower wall above my head.

"Tell me how bad you want it, Brooke," he breathed out, his green orbs on my eyes.

"Mm…Jeff, I want it," I moaned out as I looked him square in the eyes to let him know that I wanted it just as much, if not more than he did.

Jeff smirked and moved my right wrist to his other hand then used his free hand to hoist me up and I instantly wrapped my legs around my waist as the water spray hit our naked bodies that had yet to be wrapped up in one another. I looked into his eyes once again and I felt his fingers run down my slit before he pushed his member against me. He slowly began to push into me and a soft moan escaped my lips and as soon as he heard that moan, he pushed all the way into me and then began to thrust back and forth. My hips began to bang against the wall as he continued to thrust in and out of me.

"Oh Jeff," I breathed out as I pushed my hips forward as he continued to hold my hands up above my head.

He grinned but said nothing as he continued to work his dick in and out of me. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, capturing them into a kiss. He let go of my hands and he put them on my outer thighs, gripping them as he continued to move in and out of me. I began to slide my hips back and forth, making it easier for him to thrust.

"Oh Brooke," he moaned out, saying something since this sexual encounter started.

I smiled at him and I started to move my hips faster as he continued to move in and out of me. I wrapped my arms around my neck as I felt myself getting closer to climaxing. I closed my eyes as I felt Jeff continue to move in and out of me.

"I'm so close, where do you want me to…" Jeff started but then couldn't finish as I felt him bust his load inside of me. "I'm so sorry Brooke…I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, I'm on birth control," I told him, running my hand over his cheek as I felt myself getting close to climaxing as well. "I'm close."

"I guess I was closer than I thought," he chuckled softly as he continued to work himself in and out of me, wanting to get me off as well.

***-*-***

I sat on the edge of Jeff's bed, dressed in what I had on last night and I was waiting for Jeff to finish using the bathroom before I left to go back to the room I shared with John and Randy. I sighed a little as I ran my fingers through my now damp hair. The sex with Jeff was fantastic and nothing short of just that.

I looked at Jeff as he finally walked out of the bathroom. His multi-colored hair was pulled back into a bun like ponytail at his neck and was dressed in a wrestling graphic tee and jeans. I let my eyes wander over his body before I stood up, balancing myself on my own two feet. I walked over to him and I slipped my slender arms around his waist and I peered up at him.

"I had fun," I told him.

"Me too, we'll have to do this again…at the next pay-per-view," he grinned, his eyes sparkling with a mischievous look to them.

"If Randy doesn't kill me," I laughed a little as I rocked my hips side to side while I kept my arms around him.

"He won't kill you, Brooke, he loves you," Jeff laughed a little.

"Love? I think he loves his wife and child, Jeffro," I said with a shake of my head.

Jeff chuckled again before leaning down and press his lips against mine, kissing me softly. I responded to the kiss, kissing him back softly before pulling away from him.

"I'll definitely see you later," I told him as I walked towards the door to go to the hotel room that I shared with John and Randy.

"Yes, you most definitely will," he said as I walked out the door.

I walked through the hallways of the luxurious hotel and I had my stiletto sandals in my hand as I walked to the elevator. I sighed and pressed the up button and waited for the elevator doors to open. I was looking at my bare feet when I heard the ding and I looked up and saw Matt Hardy walk out of the hotel room. I groaned inwardly as he knew exactly what I did with Jeff and all of the other wrestlers that had become involved with me.

"Fucking my brother again, Brooklyn?" Matt sneered at me as he stopped in front of me.

"Twice, actually, Matthew, if you must know," I smirked at him and I raised an eyebrow before adding. "Would have been three times if I didn't have to leave."

"You're a slut, Brooklyn, I hope you know that. You went from Edge to John to Punk then to my brother and now you just bounce back and forth between them," Matt said in a matter of fact tone.

"At least I get some," I retorted before stepping into the elevator and just as the doors started to close, I added, "And that's not what I can say for you."

I laughed as the doors closed; not letting Matt get another word in and I pressed the number nine button. I leaned back against the wall as the elevator began to move up from the fifth floor to the ninth. I was curious as to what Randy and John were doing and I sort of missed them; they were my crew, my buddies, my entourage.

I pushed the door open to the hotel room that I was sharing with John and Randy and I saw John sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of coffee, and playing Smackdown vs RAW 2009. I smiled at him before walking towards the bedroom of our suite. I smiled when I saw Randy still sleeping then I glanced at the clock. It was only nine in the morning and we didn't have to leave till noon to go to the next city.

I grabbed a pair of dark wash, faded jeans from my bag and a pair of boyshorts and a matching bra and finally a RKO graphic tee. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me and locking it. I started the shower, undressed, and got in.

I showered quickly and then dried my body off and got dressed. I looked at my reflection in the mirror before grabbing my dirty clothes. I walked back into the bedroom of the suite and saw the bed that had once contained a Randy Orton, empty. I raised an eyebrow before shoving the dirty clothes into my bag.

I walked into the living area of the suite and I saw John sitting on one end and Randy on the other. I raised an eyebrow before sitting on top of John, messing his game up.

"Brooklyn!" John whined as his opponent got the pin.

"John! I missed you!" I grinned as I wrapped my arms around his neck and I planted a few kisses all over his face. "Didn't you miss me?!"

"Just the sex part, Brooke," John teased with a wink as he hugged me back.

"Well, you only get the sex out of me, Randy gets the cuddling," I told him in a matter of fact tone as I looked into his blue eyes.

It was true too. Every time after John and I had sex, I waited for John to fall asleep before I climbed into Randy's bed and would wait for him to come back from the bar he would go to. Randy never objected either but held me close to him until we both fell asleep.

"That's because Randy can't have the sex with you, Brooke," John stated and leaned in and pecked my lips.

"Do you two ever argue?" Randy asked grumpily.

I looked over at him and I crawled over to him and I placed myself in his lap. He kept his arms at his side but looked into my eyes.

"Come on Randy; nobody can have the relationship that me and you have besides me and you," I told him as I leaned into him.

"Brooke, our relationship is simply just a friendship," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, but it's a damn good one, don't you think?" I told him as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Yes, Brooke, it is," Randy sighed as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

So, I was reading this again and it's very old to me...

So should I revamp it or just continue it?

It's up to you guys.

:)


End file.
